Just Enough Heart
by MystikalMagic
Summary: Post OOTP, as Harry tries to build his life back together after a horrible summer, he sees his opportunity through lost feelings for Cho. As Draco continues to become more jealous of Harry, he will go to great lengths to make Harry’s life difficult
1. Phone Call From Ron

Chapter 1: Phone Call from Ron

"And how long are we supposed to be talking on the fellytone?" Ron mumbled in the telephone as he vigorously guzzled down his breakfast.

"Er—I think we talk as long as we want on it, Ron. And by the way, for the tenth time, it's _telephone_. Anyway, aside from all of the chatting, we've accomplished nothing in the past hour. What've you got to tell me?" Harry spat impatiently.

"The usual. The train leaves at 11, which we know, so I expect we'll meeting… Hermione… around then, but Mum wants to know if you need a ride to the station." There was a particularly new tone of voice Ron had used to say _Hermione._

"No, mate, that's alright. The Dursleys will drive me there—they've made sure to do everything 'surrogate parents' are supposed to do since the Order scared the bloody hell out of them and said they'd be in for it if they stepped out of line with me. Why don't you go pick _Hermione_ up while you're at it?" Harry snickered.

"Harry, you are a pain in my arse. I'll see you there. Well, I—er—I just hang this up now right?"

But Harry had already hung up. So, Ron and Hermione were still dating. _Fancy that_, Harry thought. He was genuinely happy for them ever since Ron "popped" the relatively simple question of asking one of his best friends to be his girlfriend earlier that summer, but his personal sadness made it difficult for Harry to express happiness at all. Sirius was gone and that would never change. Harry woke up everyday, easily more respected in the Dursley household, but his ill treatment had been replaced with a black void. Yet again, a lost family member. Harry would have taken a million of Uncle Vernon's beatings if it meant seeing Sirius again for only a second.

Harry had felt a sting in his infamous lightening bolt-shaped scar once in a while during the summer but nothing as serious as the pain he had felt last year. Voldemort really had nothing to do but wait until the school year started—for now, he was planning. That was the saddest part of Harry's miserable and lonely summer—he had felt he was without a purpose. What heroics could Harry have displayed without Voldemort wreaking havoc? Without Voldemort's distractions, Harry had nothing to do but think—think about Sirius and his death.

Clearly, Harry had never longed to get on the Hogwarts' Express as much as he did this summer.


	2. Confrontation at Kings Cross Station

Chapter 2: Confrontation at Kings Cross Station

Hurling himself through Platform 9 ¾, Harry didn't give the Durselys a last look of goodbye. He immediately saw Hermione sitting on top of her luggage, brooding over a notebook and a hefty pile of papers.

"Hi Hermione." Harry said and sat next to her.

Hermione looked up briefly at Harry. "Hi Harry. So, sixth year, huh? How's your summer been? Granted, I have seen you a quite a number of times. But how's it been?"

"Alright, I suppose… you look, er, anxious."

Hermione shook her head. "Think I've taken too many N.E.W.Ts this year—I might have to use my time turner again."

Harry chuckled, "Well you did receive _Outstanding_ on every single O.W.L. last year, so I'd say the increased workload was of your own doing. Except for Divination, of course."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thank heavens for that. Let me see your schedule, I wonder if we're going to be in a lot of classes together."

Harry fumbled around with his jacket pocket until he pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. " Here… let me see. We'll have Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions….and… I think that's it. Had to give up History of Magic—don't see how you can carry on with that and Arthimancy, Hermione."

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, I'll manage." She suddenly brightened, "I think Ron's pretty much in our lot of classes, no?"

Harry turned from Hermione to stroke Hedwig gently through her cage An uncomfortable silence had filled the space between the two sixteen year olds.

"You'd know more than I would, Hermione."

"Why's that?"

Harry gave her an incredulous look. "You've been seeing him every day pretty much, all summer. You've see him more than I have. And he's seen you more I have."

Hermione frowned but quickly figured that Harry wasn't thinking about their classes anymore. "But Harry—Ron is still your best friend. I am too. We've seen each other a lot of times this summer—it's been the one summer your Aunt and Uncle haven't really locked you up."

Harry nodded, "I know, which is why I don't understand why we really didn't hang out as much as we should have."

Hermione looked down, "Well Harry, Ron and I—we knew that you weren't feeling…you know, up for a crazy eventful summer. We just thought you wanted to be alone, you know, sometimes."

Harry faced Hermione, undeniably with hurt in his face. His friends had thought he wanted to be alone—in his darkest hour. "Just because Ron and you are dating, doesn't mean you can leave me in the dark."

Hermione began to open her mouth when a disheveled family of redheads came into her view.

"Ginny, Ginny, hurry, dear. Ron, you too, hurry, dears, hurry!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in a shrill voice almost as loud as the Hogwarts' Express preparing for departure, followed by her husband quick on her heels.

Hermione bolted from her seat, "I was wondering when you were going to get here! It's five until 11!" She got up from her seat quickly and ran toward Ron.

Ron spoke, "Yeah, well you know us—we're always late." He grinned. "Good to know I caught you smiling and not worrying." Hermione quickly stood on her tip toes and planted a quick kiss on Ron's lips. "You missed it—Harry saw me brooding. Right Harry?"

Harry, who had risen slowly after Hermione, nodded his head slowly in acknowledgment.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley quickly helped Ginny sit herself down on the train. Hermione, Ron and Harry soon followed. Mr. Weasley stopped Harry before letting him on the train, "Summer, alright, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Just fine, sir."

Mr. Weasley sighed, "I know you're going to be eager to hear about Voldemort now that the second war has begun. But I'm telling you now, being that you are now older, and one of the wisest wizards I know, you have my word when I say I will keep you informed. But as of now, I truly feel that Voldemort is laying low. Molly and I feel like you should just try to concentrate on your studies and have fun this year. Can you trust me on that, Harry?"

Harry nodded again, unsure of how to feel, "Sure, Mr. Weasley."

Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back. "There's a good lad. Alright, be off then…"

Harry turned around and stepped on the train. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley get smaller and smaller as the train started to accelerate and steer away from the platform.

" 'Mione, Harry, over here…I found an empty compartment." Ron said.

Hermione took a seat next to Ron and held his hand lightly. Uncomfortably, Harry sat across from them, starting at the moving landscape through the window.

Ron was the first to speak, "So, Harry. What'd my Dad tell you?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and in a cynical tone of voice remarked, "Well, let's see. He asked me how my summer was- about the millionth person that's asked me. He told me to 'concentrate on my studies' and 'have fun' this year. He said he'd keep me informed about Voldemort."

Hermione chimed before Ron opened his mouth, "I'm sure he will Harry. He's just concerned."

Harry shook his head, "I just wish people would figure out that I'm not some stupid git. I can handle things for myself—isn't that the mistake Dumbledore made last year, or the mistake he made ever since he met me? That I couldn't handle _information_, and for that, Sirius is dead!" Harry felt hot tears formulating in his eyes. He continued his voice now cracking, "And why did you two have to go steady this summer? Why not any other summer, why not any other time? When I wasn't feeling so miserable?"

Hermione suddenly leapt in anguish. "Harry, stop blaming people for why you are feeling so bad! None of us killed Sirius- a Death Eater did! And in case you haven't noticed, we all consider them the enemy! Why can't you just be happy for Ron and me? Why does everyone else have to be miserable too!" Hermione's bottom lip trembled as fled the compartment.

Harry sighed heavily and turned back to the window. Without looking at Ron he said, "Why don't you go after her?"

Ron hadn't moved his position. "She'll be fine. She doesn't mean it. I'm more concerned about you answering her question though. You haven't been happy, Harry—we know that. But sulking and trying to take away other people's happiness won't help you, mate. Harry, look at me."

Harry turned to him with tears running down his cheeks.

"Harry, we're your best friends. We're here to help—not to hurt you. Whatever you think that we intended to do to make you feel bad, you imagined it. Because we wouldn't do that. We never would. Hermione and I just started having romantic feelings for each other—well, er, we kind of have since the end of the third year—but believe me, our relationship has nothing to do with spiting you. I'm hurt that that's something you would believe."

Harry took off his glasses to wipe their fogged lenses. "I'm sorry Ron. This summer has just been so awful without Sirius."

Ron smiled slightly and put his hand atop Harry's shoulder. "It'll be alright. You still have us. Look, I better go find Hermione and fulfill my, er, 'boyfriend' responsibilities. I'll see you in a bit."

Harry nodded and watched Ron leave the compartment quietly, still feeling awkwardly upset. He turned toward the window again, watching the English countryside swiftly passing by the train.

Three compartments down from Harry's solitude, Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe were giggling to themselves and drinking cans of pumpkin juice, totally unaware of Harry's lonely thoughts.

"It's our seventh year, Cho, I propose a toast." Marietta said brightly.

"Some toast. Just you and me, fancy that. Oh well, cheers." Cho said coolly. "I don't see what all the fuss is about. This year seems to me just like the rest except…N.E.W.Ts testing!"

Marietta shook her head, " Don't evveeeen mention that! It's our last year. We get a lot of more privileges this year, and I'm expecting the both of us to behave like some wildly wicked seventeen year olds!"

Cho laughed. "Etta, you are so crazy. I'm just—well, I'm not looking forward to seeing Michael again. I haven't seen him since we broke up last July."

Marietta sighed, "I figured that as much. Cho, can we establish that Michael Corner was really just a waste of your time. He's an ass-grabbing git. There is no use in shedding tears over him…you're not going to _cry_ on me, are you?"

Cho furrowed her eyebrows indignantly. "No. Why does everyone think I'm a human hosepipe?"

"Maybe because you are?"

"Have you ever lost your first, real, caring boyfriend—murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named??!" Cho felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Cho, I'm sorry. I really don't think Cedric would like it if he saw you being so upset on his behalf."

"He wouldn't, but I can't help it. If only I had some sense of closure. I mean, Harry…Harry said he didn't even say a word about me while he was dying."

Marietta sighed, "Well, a. he was dying. And b. I would disregard everything associated with Harry Potter."

"Etta."

"Cho, come on. You saw how he and that Granger girl were looking at me when we got on the train to go home—like I was as evil as Umbridge herself for telling on them! She jinxed the bloody parchment! I mean it felt like the right thing to do at the time, I do regret it and I totally apologized. They all flipped out on me—you did too!"

"I'm sorry but I still think what you did was kind of rotten even though I agree that Hermione stepped out of line with that charm she put on the parchment. And yes, I don't feel like thinking about Harry Potter at the moment. Another one I'm not particularly looking forward to seeing this year…for other reasons."

"Those being that he is an awful date and kisser. Valid, indeed."

Cho chuckled, "He wasn't that bad. I don't have much to compare him to."

Marietta raised her eyebrows, "Cho, are you being serious? You can't say you're your history with men have been limited to Cedric and Harry Potter."

Cho took a last sip of her pumpkin juice, "Well. It's just that those were the only two people I've really ever had true feelings for—people I saw myself with, aside from just having fun. Why does everyone think I'm so experienced? I mean my first kiss was with Cedric, I was fifteen years old! Etta, you did the nasty when you were fifteen!"

Marietta giggled, "Shhh. No one has to know that. And anyway, people think you're so experienced because clearly, you are the prettiest girl in our entire school!!"

Cho blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Hardly."

"You're full of crap. I'm going to walk around and see if I can find Padma, she said had an Oliver Wood sighting this summer. You obviously know that's something I can't miss hearing about—I'm absolutely mad about Oliver. Just imagine hitting the sheets with him! Be right back!" Marietta blew a kiss and hopped out of the compartment.

Cho sighed. Feeling stupidly alone, she got up and decided to take a walk around the train for herself. Poking her head through several of neighboring compartments, Cho faintly said hello to several of people she knew. Heading towards the next one, Cho spotted Harry sitting alone, watching trees fly by through the window. _I wonder where Ron Weasley and his precious Hermione are_, she thought to herself. Almost ready to pass his compartment, Cho was suddenly knocked off her feet like a snarling, tall, blonde-headed boy moving at the speed of light.

"Watch yourself, Chang." Draco Malfoy spat hatefully.

Cho heaved herself off the ground and said coolly, "Since you were the clumsy oaf that knocked into me, I would encourage you to follow your own advice."

"Ooooh. Crabbe, Goyle, you heard that? I believe Miss Chang called me clumsy."

Cho's chocolate brown eyes stared fiercely into Draco's cold, ashen eyes. _Naturally he would have his two loyal servants following him around—just like dogs,_ she thought.

"And what's this?" Cho sneered as took notice of a girl hanging onto Draco's right arm. "Pansy Parkinson?"

The short girl nodded with satisfaction. "Hmmm..that's right, Chang. Proud to be Draco's one and only girlfriend. He's even called me the best he's ever—"

Draco turned around quickly to face Pansy. "Can you keep that to yourself, Pansy?" He barked, not in a very coquettish tone of voice.

Pansy instantly blushed, "Sorry, love."

Draco turned around and rolled his eyes while Pansy wasn't looking. "Let's go, everyone." He sneered at Cho once more before he detached Pansy from his arm and shouted, "Oy! Pansy, go buy me some pumpkin juice will ya? We'll be the last compartment down that way. Meet us there."

Pansy nodded furiously. "Yes, Draco, my sweet!"

Draco and his two overweight friends continued prancing down the aisle, leaving Cho standing by herself.

"Cho Chang is looking good this year," Goyle started to comment.

Crabbe agreed, "She always does. But Draco—did you really tell _Pansy_ she was the best you've ever had?? I mean, even I had her, and she wasn't great. I'd like to get into Chang's pants."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I told Pansy that so she'd continue having sex with me, idiots. Granted it wasn't mind-blowing but it's sex—what can I do when it comes so willingly?"

Draco turned around to see Cho still standing in the same spot.

"As for Chang, she's hot. But I haven't really considered her."

Goyle chimed, "Why not?"

Draco sighed, clearly annoyed, "How thick are you, Goyle? She's a not a pure blood and she's _Asian_ as in non-white. As in non-Aryan. As in, not good enough for me. I couldn't really sustain anything with her except maybe one run on the sheets. That'd be all. She's no asset to me."

Crabbe nodded, "Agreed. Draco, I'm hungry. Let's go grab something to eat."

"You always are, you hog. I established that years ago that your sole priority will be to eat and eat and eat."

Crabbe shrugged as if he found nothing wrong with that statement. "What are your—er—pri-or-ri-ties…this year, Draco?" he said slowly, clearly unsure of what he was asking.

Draco, "The usual. Terrorizing mudbloods, getting arse from willing Slytherin girls, probably going to dump Pansy soon, and of course—trying to ruin St. Potter's life." Draco grinned. "The usual."

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle laughed amongst themselves and continued prancing down the aisle.


	3. Old Lovers Reunite

Chapter 3: Old Lovers Reunite

Harry turned his face from the passing scenery and glanced at Cho Chang through the window of the compartment.

Cho stood silently outside of Harry's compartment, about to turn around and head back to her own.

Harry soon found that he couldn't take his eyes off her Cho. She was as beautiful as he remembered her. He hadn't thought about her much over the summer. Memories of Sirius and soured relations with Cho had plagued any romantic feelings he previously had for her. Yet seeing her angelic face; the face of an exotic charmer—instantly brought back those knots in his stomach. Harry began to feel his heart beat a little faster the more he kept his gaze on Cho.

Cho instantly felt that someone was watching her and she looked up only to see that it was Harry. Cho looked fiercely at Harry across the small aisle and through the dirty window of the compartment. _I can still see those pretty eyes, Harry. Eyes so green…_

Cho smiled faintly and then forced herself to look away. Harry and Cho had been down a complicated road she did not want to travel down ever again if it meant ending the year in tears.

Harry immediately sprang from his feet. _I know why you're afraid._ He pulled open the compartment door, "Cho!"

The petite Ravenclaw turned her head. "Harry."

Harry, very disheveled-looking, "Please, come in."

Cho nodded and followed Harry into the compartment.

"Sit. I mean, I could use some company."

Cho nodded. She noticed how awful Harry looked. His emerald eyes were still glowing but a little sunken in from lack of sleep. His jet black hair was tousled in all the wrong places and his expression was unreadable.

"Where's Hermione?" she asked coolly.

Harry feeling more knots and signs of anxiety in his stomach, felt that discussing Hermione wasn't a particularly good idea with Cho.

"And Ron? They're both somewhere else on the train, well—" Harry smiled at himself, "Obviously. I—er—um, wanna letcha know Cho…" Harry started speaking ultra-fast. 'Ron and Hermione are dating. I actually didn't see her that much this summer."

"I'm sorry."

"No no—I mean, I wanted to tell you that I—"

"You wanted to make sure I knew you didn't have romantic feelings for Hermione."

"Yeah…" Harry rubbed the back of his beck nervously.

"Harry, I know. I've always known that. And I don't hate her despite what she might think. I don't hate Ron either. I suppose I should apologize them and to you for accusing you of such things last year. I was just—being very sensitive. I'm sorry. When Cedric died I absolutely lost my mind."

Harry felt a pang in his heart, "I'm sorry too, Cho. I mean, for I suppose not understanding you well enough. I lost my godfather last year and I understand what it's like now—to loose someone you really care about.."

"I'm sorry."

"Did you love him?"

"I'm sorry??"

"Did you love Cedric?"

"I guess."

Harry prodded her a bit more with a small sense of optimism, "You, er, only guess?"

"Cedric was my first true friend. Aside from Marietta."

"You still talk to Marietta? After what happened?"

"Harry, I don't need this right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I still talk to Marietta. She's my best friend. I don't always agree with her but no one can agree with someone else entirely. Cedric was another truly genuine person that was important to me."

"Cho, you've got loads of friends."

Cho shook her head, "I only consider Marietta to be my only true friend. Despite what everyone thinks, Harry, I'm—"

Harry watched Cho turn her face toward the window.

"Yes?"

Cho suddenly stood up in anger; anger for almost revealing herself to Harry Potter, who acted like a git toward her last year.

"None of your business! Why am I even talking to you? I said I wouldn't."

Immediately turning sour, Harry shouted, "Get over it, Cho!" Harry stood indignantly. "I apologized for my mistakes—merely for calling you a human hosepipe!"

Cho felt tears welling in her eyes,

Harry nodded in satisfaction, "See what I mean!"

Cho, determined prove her resistance to tears, shouted, "You want to know the truth, Harry! Well here it is—I'm lonely! Horribly lonely! Always have been, always will be! Do you realize how annoying it is to put on a 'happy' front just like a programmed robot! Ugh, I know what you must be thinking, poor popular and pretty Cho Chang, what does she know about misery? But it's the fact that I am all alone that makes me so sad! And gits like you enjoy exploiting that by calling me a human hosepipe!"

In that moment, Harry looked upon Cho with a new light. This usually wasn't the composed Cho he had often seen laughing gaily in the hallways of Hogwarts. She was being emotionally raw- emotionally honest. Harry suddenly felt another pang in his heart. In this moment of truth, Cho was the most beautiful to him. Her cheeks flushed, her hot tears running from her face, her bottom lip quivering. She looked like she needed his help. _I'll never hurt you again…_ he swore.

Cho suddenly cried, "Damn it, I'm crying. I've got to go, Harry." And with that, she fled the compartment.

Ron had his arm around Hermione's shoulder as Cho raced past them, sobbing softly. Ron and Hermione shared a knowing look.

"I wonder if she still hates me." Hermione asked quietly.

Ron rolled his eyes, "She doesn't hate you—she's just insecure. Something about her—I don't know, irks me. I have a feeling Harry's probably going to get mixed up with her this year...again."

Hermione spoke, "Well. I think that if they both get past misunderstandings, they could be good for each other."

Ron shivered, "Cho supports the _Tornadoes_…"

Hermione gave Ron a little pinch in the arm. "Oh Ronald…"

Ron and Hermione reached their compartment and slid open the door to find Harry calmly staring through the window.

Hermione spoke, "Harry, I wanted to apologize for my outburst."

"It's alright, Hermione. I want to say sorry to you and Ron."

Ron smiled and Hermione nodded, "We understand. Get your robe on, we'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes."

Harry, noting, Ron's arm lovingly around Hermione's shoulder, nodded. "Yeah, alright thanks."


	4. Cedric's Request

Chapter 4: Cedric's Request

At five minutes past midnight, Cho sleepily walked into the Ravenclaw common room. Traveling upstairs and finally into her bedroom, she found that all of her roommates were asleep, except for Marietta.

"You're awfully late. Where've you been?"

"Library."

"The library closes at 11, Cho."

"Library then Flitwick and Hooch had to talk to me. I was on the Quidditch field from 'bout 5 to 9."

"That's an odd combination…Quidditch practice started already?"

Cho shook her head, "No. But for me it did."

Marietta looked at her friend truly perplexed, "I am really confused."

Cho sighed and crashed heavily onto her bed. "Look. I've been rusty at Quidditch. Last year, Ginny Weasley—someone two years younger than me, and a totally newbie caught the snitch right in front of my eyes. Hooch told me immediately that I would have to show some vast improvement if I wanted to stay on the team. I was horrible last year—too many things on my mind. Everyone knows I've been flying horribly."

"Bloody hell. Cho, you've been under a lot of stress with Cedric gone, I mean, can't they understand that?"

"I know. They do. It's just that—they're sort of right. Etta, it's been not one but two years now. I mean, that sort of pain never really goes away but I can't loose Quidditch. I've been a brilliant seeker since the age of six. I mean, there's no reason for me to be playing this badly. I can't afford to loose being on the team."

"So, Hooch and _Flitwick_ are coaching you?"

Cho shook her again, "Well…Hooch is for now. But in all honesty, since she is the superintendent for the Quidditch program at Hogwarts…she really can't spend hours specifically training with me. It shows favoritism to Ravenclaw. Technically, Roger is supposed to be doing that since he's our captain. Except…"

"…Roger busted his knee and is walking on crutches."

"Exactly."

The girls were silent.

"I really don't want to be kicked off the team, Etta."

"You won't be. You just need to find someone else on the team to help you."

Cho shook her head, "Highly unlikely." She yawned. "It's been only the third week into school and I've already got homework up to my nose. The library seems to be my new hangout, how depressing."

Cho climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her petite body. "Goodnight, Etta."

"Goodnight, Cho."

Cho was tossing and turning. She slowly opened one eye to glance at the alarm clock on her nightstand. 3:13 AM. Cho turned the other way and did not find any more comfort. _This is just going to be another sleepless night._

Cho annoyingly shook off her covers and grabbed her _Quidditch Through the Ages_ book and headed downstairs for the common room.

Cho quietly exited her bedroom and walked down the stairway into the Ravenclaw common room. The fireplace was still faintly burning. She found her way into a large recliner and started reading her book until she saw a translucent hand turn the first page for her.

Cho immediately dropped her book and before she could scream—

"No, Cho, don't scream!"

Cho's face immediately paled. "C-c-edric??"

What appeared to be the ghost of Cedric Diggory kneeled in front of Cho and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, it's me."

"Are you a ghost?"

Cedric shook his head, "No. I'm not."

"Am I dreaming?"

Cedric laughed, "No, you aren't. Cho, you're...exactly how I remember you. You're so beautiful."

"Cedric…" Cho spoke with hot tears streaming down her face, "I've missed you." She leaned her hand out to touch his face.

"No! Cho…Cho, you can't touch me."

"I don't understand."

"I'm not a ghost. I'm…it's hard to explain…a spirit. I'm a spirit who's been watching over you…I know that sounds like rubbish. I mean, in a time of need, certain people who have been lost can come back for a few minutes. I needed to come back and talk to you. But you can't touch me, if you do, you'd die as well. I'm not really supposed to be here."

"Then why are you here Cedric?"

Cedric nodded, "Cho. I'm here because I need to tell you that I'm alright."

"You died….you were killed…"

"But I'm alright. I'm at peace. Cho, listen, you can't continue to do this to yourself. You're letting my death eat away at your own life…your soul, everything."

"Wouldn't you, Cedric?"

"Listen. Cho. I cared for you and you cared for me and though I'm gone, that won't change. But when I see you, you make me sad. You've almost given up on Quidditch. You hardly laugh or smile like I remember you used to. Don't make your last year here a bad one. You know I wouldn't have wanted that."

"I don't know how to make myself happy anymore."

"Yes you do. You know that someone else can. There is hope in Harry Potter."

Cho raised her eyebrows, "I can't dishonor the memory I have of you…and Harry…Harry doesn't like me."

"Harry doesn't understand you. You have to make it clear to him; about how you really feel."

"I'm not sure what that is."

"Cho, if there was anyone in the _world_ I would want you to be with you, it's him."

"Why?"

"Harry's a good man. He saved me in the TriWizard Tournament…he tried. His heart is pure and he has a lot of love to give. But he's hurting right now, he's lost someone special to him too. Cho, he's lonely as well. You can change that. And he can do great things for you too—Cho, I'm begging you to stop making yourself miserable. You don't have to feel ashamed for liking Harry."

Cho nodded. "I haven't spoken to him in three weeks."

"Then, what are you waiting for? Cho. You and I won't ever change. But I need to see you take your chance at life. Don't let me stop you from living. Harry can save you for a life of misery, believe me, I've seen it."

"Will I ever see you again?"

Cedric looked down, "I'm afraid not. I can't risk coming back to this world—it's complicated. But just know this: Don't let me stop you from living, Cho. Will you promise me that?"

Cho nodded. "I promise you, Cedric."

Cedric smiled as he started to fade away.

Cho watched slowly as Cedric started to disappear.

And for the first time in three weeks, Cho closed her eyes and started to drift off to sleep.


	5. An Unlikely Pair of Witches

DitM

Mugglenet

To my awesome reviewers! Thank you all! Although I will sadly admit that I hoping for a higher number of reviews…that really encourages the author to keep posting . So I hope more people read this story, I know this is still a whole lot of exposition but I promise the crux of the story will follow through soon. Thanks again to my first reviewers!

To thebravegodric: Thanks! So glad you like my fic; this one is actually much more romantic that I had anticipated, so the only action is really a lot of screaming between Harry, Cho and Draco. No Voldemort. I had realized I may have rushed things between Harry and Cho a bit, which is what I tried avoiding but I have actually written the entire fic already and am pleased with the way things turned out. I'm posting it in segments so hopefully you'll like the end result anyway.

To Oukami-Tora: I will update very soon, I promise! Thanks for reviewing.

To Dragon Sword Master: Thanks for reviewing! I will say that Harry and Cho have quite a bumpy road ahead of them but there will definitely be a happy ending.

To The Phoenix King: Thanks so much for reviewing! I've actually written the entire fic already, but I'm posting it in segments so I can build an audience. In hindsight, I'll admit that Draco did become a little OOC, which is what I tried to avoid but it was sort of unavoidable since this is a H/C/D love triangle. Nonetheless, I am pleased with the final product and I hope you will be too!

Chapter 5: An Unlikely Pair of Witches

"What do you mean? You _saw_ Cedric!" Marietta exclaimed.

Walking arm in arm down from the Potions dungeon, Cho nodded, "I swear to God. I don't really understand it myself, but you've got to believe me, Etta. I _saw_ him and I went to sleep! For the first time in three weeks!" Cho smiled gleefully. "I got what I needed."

"What's that?"

"Closure."

"How do you know it wasn't like I don't know, Harry Potter doing some freaky magic to get you to like him!"

Cho laughed, "Are you serious? That's nonsense!"

Marietta laughed, "Yeah. I'm sorry. But the whole ordeal is just odd."

Cho nodded, "But the key is that I fell asleep. I found peace. I feel healthy today."

Marietta nodded. "I'm off to Tranfiguration." Marietta kissed Cho on the cheek. "It's your free period—go find Harry then, you know that's what you want to do."

Cho nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you at dinner, Etta."

Feeling ecstatic, Cho turned around much to quickly and knocked right into Hermione Granger.

"Hermione!"

Hermione bent down quickly to pick up her books. "Oh, Cho I'm sorry, I wasn't looking carefully."

"No no, it's my fault" Cho said as she bent down to pick up Hermione's books.

"Hey Hermione…are you free this period?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, surprisingly, this is my only free period during the day."

"Won't you mind grabbing a snack with me? It's a nice day. Maybe we could sit by the lake. I…kind of wanted to talk to you."

Hermione cocked her head in surprise. "Absolutely, Cho. Sure thing, let's go."

Hermione and Cho, an unlikely pair, sat side by side on the grass nearby the lake. Hermione was surprised at how open Cho was being with her. They had been there for nearly over an hour and Cho and Hermione had already known each other's entire life history. Hermione knew everything about Cho, including the incident with Cedric's spirit and Cho's feelings about Harry. And Cho knew all about Hermione's life—including that there was nothing going on between her and Harry; that she was in love in Ron and always had been.

"I'm not sure how to approach him."

Hermione nodded, "Harry? Well I must admit—he is being a little testy this year. But I literally am so excited! I think you are just the right thing to cheer him up. Last year, I thought he was very tactless with you. But he has good intentions. I think he's rather matured this year. Cho, he's got a lot to give."

"I mean, Cedric's appearance really was quite the rude awakening. I mean, I'd had feelings for Harry ever since last year but as soon I saw him on the train, they came back to me. How can I get him to talk to me…and trust me, trust me 'bout the fact that I won't feel guilty about Cedric when I'm with him?"

Hermione nodded, "Well. You said that you were training extensively for Quidditch. With Quidditch season starting so soon, why, I think it'd be perfect if Harry trained with you! That way you guys could get closer."

Cho nodded, "Impossible. I mean, Harry's on Gryffindor!"

"True, but no one has to know. There's like this huge abandoned patch of grass behind Hagrid's cabin. You and Harry could practice there and no one would know."

"Hermione Granger, breaking the school rules…"

"Being with those two boys for six years, it was bound to happen."


	6. Quidditch Reconstruction

Chapter 6: Quidditch Reconstruction

"Harry! Harry!" Hermione said as she rushed into the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron were laughing at the end of their chess game.

Ron clapped gleefully, "You've yet to beat me. Year Six…."

Harry smirked, "Aw, shut up, Ron." He turned to Hermione running toward him.

"Hey Hermione. I have something to ask you…"

"No me first" she said instantly.

"No, but really, it has something to do with…_Cho_", he spoke quietly.

Ron nodded knowingly, "We saw you speaking to her for hours today…by the lake. When were you two buddy buddy?"

"We're not but… we are now…she's really a lovely person. But guess this: a lovely person who's mad about Harry!"

Ron sighed, "Oh for the love of God…"

Hermione sulked at her boyfriend, "You're not being very fair." She turned to Harry and started to delineate everything Cho had told her, from the most intimate detail about Cedric's appearance to her plans to approach him about Quidditch training.

By dessert, Ron was too wrapped up in Hermione's story to even acknowledge the chocolate cupcake in front of his eyes. Harry widened his eyes in amazement.

"You mean, she really, wants my help??" Harry said in hope.

"Absolutely. I think she's just tired of being angry at you. I think you two are going hit it off wonderfully! Look, why don't Ron and I head off to the library and you go ask Cho to see for yourself? Right now."

Harry lips twisted very nervously, "I, well..I-I- I'm not so sure if I'm ready right now."

Hermione laughed, "You've done this before, Harry."

"Still makes me nervous every time."

Ron sighed, "Maybe she won't turn out to be so bad. Alright, 'Mione, let's head out."

Hermione nodded vigorously, "Tell us all about it later tonight, Harry." She sprung up to clutch Ron's arm. As she walked off with her boyfriend, Harry her Hermione say to Ron, "You know, I'm so glad to she came up to me. She looks a lot happier and I believe what she said about seeing Cedric. Don't you see, darling, this could be the chance for Harry to finally get over Sirius….be happy for him…."

"I am…I just don't want her to hurt him with her wishy-washy self…"

Harry turned around and looked at Cho sitting and laughing with Marietta at the Ravenclaw table. She did look very beautiful and happy.

As the Great Hall started to clear, Harry waited until mostly until everyone had gone back to their common rooms.

Cho, taking quick glances behind her, had a feeling that Harry was staying behind to talk to her. "Etta, go on without me, I'll catch up." Marietta spotted Harry still sitting at the Gryffindor table and smiled.

Cho catwalked in the flirtiest way she could and took a seat next to Harry.

"Hi."

Harry blushed a deep crimson.

"So…I heard, from Hermione, that you er…"

"Wanted you to help me with Quidditch."

Harry grinned and his emerald eyes glowed with happiness he hadn't felt since Sirius was alive. "I'd be happy to."

Cho felt her heart skip a beat. _Eyes so green… _"Thanks a lot, Harry. I mean, Hooch is pretty much demanding I get better before practice starts or she might tell Flitwick to find Ravenclaw a new seeker. I know that you really don't have to do this…considering I'm not on your team."

Harry shook his head, "Nah…it's not a problem. I need some competition on the field. I don't get any exhilaration from Malfoy's poor flying skills."

Cho laughed. "I understand perfectly. When should we start?"

"After classes tomorrow. Did Hermione tell you about where we can practice?"

"She did."

Harry smiled softly, "Can I…walk you back to your common room?"

Beaming, Cho nodded in agreement, "Why not?"

Walking toward the Ravenclaw common room, Harry felt that there was no need for apologies between him and Cho. They were easily talking as if they had never had a row. They talked about Quidditch, their summers, school work, they even talked about Cedric without arguing; as if they had both lost a friend.

"…You'd be a great Auror, Harry…you're very talented."

"And I'd always thought you'd become an International Quidditch player, I'd never imagine you wanted to go into teaching."

Cho laughed, "Me either. But I figured I mean, Quidditch internationally is so rough on a girl. I don't want to play forever. I want to eventually, get married and, you know settle down."

Harry swallowed. He extended his hand, almost about to reach out for Cho's until he thought better of it and dropped his hand to his side. "Yeah." They had finally reached the Ravenclaw common room. "I'll see you tomorrow, then, Cho?"

Cho nodded, "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry turned around and walked happily back to his dormitory.

A shadowy figure waited until Harry was out of sight to come into view from behind a column, where he was listening to Harry and Cho's conversation.

"You certainly have a terrible taste in men, Chang." Draco said to himself. "First pretty boy Diggory, now Scarhead. But nonetheless, you are the just the thing I can use to piss St. Potter off…"

Draco exited the hallway and walked briskly back the Slytherin common room.


	7. Relationship Construction & Destruction

Chapter 7: Relationship Construction and Destruction

"Cho, what are you talking about? You're just as good as you've always been."

Cho dived right in front of Harry with the speed of an anomaly Quidditch player. She smiled as she hovered on her broomstick, blocking the sun's light.

"Only around you, Harry. Your presence has definitely made me feel better about flying."

Harry chuckled, "Please I've only been working with you for only a month or so—not nearly enough time for me to cast my spell-binding charm."

Cho landed and sat on the grass. "You underestimate yourself, Harry."

Harry radiantly smiled and took a seat next to Cho. She looked radiant.

"You'd beat Hufflepuff without a doubt" Harry spoke.

"Anyone would beat Hufflepuff without a doubt. Cedric was the best they ever had."

Harry nodded, "Agreed."

After a moment of silence, Cho asked quietly, "How come you haven't ask me to do anything yet?"

Harry nervously glanced at Cho, "What do you mean?"

"We've been practicing Quidditch for some time now…I just figured, you know, maybe we ought to do something else for a change. Clearly, I don't need much more help…"

Harry spoke, disappointed, "So you want to stop?"

"I want to do something else with you."

Harry's stomach was going through a whirlwind of emotions. "I do too. It's just that…"

Cho frowned, "What?"

"I'm afraid we're going to have a row."

"Hadn't you realized that I want to be with you, Harry?"

Harry was silent.

Cho had felt a hot string a tears forming in her eyes, tears she hadn't felt in weeks. She cracked, "Harry?"

Harry, feeling so confused and discouraged. _I'd been through a roller coast of emotions before. Can I ever go through that again?_ Then he remembered what he had secretly promised Cho on the train. He'd never hurt her again and now she was hurting.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't a little boy anymore—he wasn't going to screw this up like he did last year. His heart wanted to be with Cho and he wouldn't let his petty fear hold him back any longer.

Harry leaped over and seized Cho and before he hadn't a moment to think about what he was doing, he closed his eyes and placed his lips on top of hers.

Cho, clearly taken aback, shut her eyes and let her tears fall down her cheeks. Harry squeezed her surprisingly tight and slowly opened his mouth. Cho did the same and their tongues did a harmonious dance, crashing against each other with passion neither of them had previously felt. When it was over, Harry slowly pulled away and rested his head on Cho's shoulder.

"I don't think I feel lonely anymore, Cho."

Cho wrapped her arms around Harry.

"Cho, do you want to come with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Cho lifted Harry's head and looked into his deep green eyes with her chocolate ones, "Harry, I'd love to."

"It was amazing, Etta. Cedric had never kissed me like that."

Marietta flipped some more pages of the _Daily Prophet_. She smirked, "He seems like one of those dangerous quiet kind of kissers. Unsuspecting but deadly."

"In all seriousness, I was literally knocked off my feet."

Marietta dropped the _Prophet_ and gave her friend a hug. "I'm happy for you, Cho. Now we just have to decide what you'll be wearing this weekend."

Cho opened her closet. "I'm hoping he'll ask me out…like to be his girlfriend."

Marietta nodded, "I'm sure he will—but personally, I'm not a fan of officially going steady. I think the entire school population figured out what you guys have been doing behind Hagrid's cabin and naturally it's a given that people are starting to think you are indeed bf/gf."

Cho brought out an off- the- shoulder black sweater and matching black skirt.

Marietta shook her head, "Way too funeral-ish. Come on, why don't you get together something really sexy!"

Cho sighed, "I don't do sexy—you do."

Marietta beamed, going toward her closet, "Good idea!...Ah, Cho Chang, look at this little number." She flashed a tight red sweater dress with a matching jacket. It was a bit on the shorter side, with the skirt ending a couple of inches about the knee.

Cho winced, "I'm going to Hogsmeade, not the Red Light District."

"Ok. Cho. You're a natural beauty, but come on, even I look good in this dress."

"It's too much."

"You know you want to!"

"We're not the same size."

"Absolute rubbish!"

"Ok! Ok! Ok!"

Marietta danced around the room. "And you're wearing your hair down."

Cho laughed, "I'd rather not."

"Ponytails are boring."

"Etta, please."

"Fine, comprise—half up, half down."

"If you must."

"I'm so excited!"

"You're more excited than I am." Cho mused although she knew in her heart that she was counting the seconds until her date with Harry.

On the Saturday morning, Hermione and Ron had woken up early to help Harry with getting dressed.

"I don't see want all the fuss is about, Hermione." Harry sat painfully as Hermione tried to comb through his hair.

Hermione sighed impatiently, "Does the back ever stay down?"

Ron and Harry said in unison, "No."

Hermione grunted. "Oh well, you're done. Let me see you. Darling, what do you think?"

Ron glanced at Harry. "Khaki slacks, check. Nicely pressed green sweater with collared button down underneath, check. 10 Galleons, check. A bouquet of _white_ roses, check. Any last questions, Harry?"

"Is asking her out a must?"

Hermione grunted, "Well don't you want to?"

Harry nodded, "Well yeah, I just hate formalities."

Ron slapped Harry on the back, "Suck it up, mate. Even I did it."

Hermione wrapped her arm around Ron knowingly, "See, Harry? It won't be so bad."

Harry checked himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe how handsome he looked. "Well, I'm off…we'll probably see you two walking around, so, um, wish me luck. Listen, Hermione, Ron. Thanks you two—not only for being my friends. But I mean, for being together too—your relationship has really inspired me to go after my feelings for Cho."

Ron squeaked awkwardly, "Glad to be of service, Harry."

Harry smiled, "See you later."

When Harry exited the Gryffindor common room Ron turned to Hermione, "I hate having to pretend for him, can't you force yourself to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

But Hermione had already gone back upstairs into the girls' dormitories.


	8. The Three Broomsticks

To my reviewers, you are greatly appreciated for reading and supporting my fic.

To Oukami-Tora- Thank you for reviewing! Yes, I decided to add a little subplot concerning Ron and Hermione…you'll find out what's going on with them soon enough.

To thebravegodric: Thank you for reviewing! I understand where you are coming from and in hindsight, I think things were a bit fast in the beginning because I had so much to cover. The story is a total of 17 chapters and an Epilogue..but rest assured, I hope you find the latter half of the story with a slower pace.

To Dragon Sword Master: Thank you for reviewing! I'm afraid to tell you that I have written the entire fic already and it _is_ indeed very much a Harry/Cho/Draco love triangle, but, considering that I am a true H/C supporter, you can rest assured that you will have a very happy ending. There is a lemon, but it's not exactly what _anyone_ is expecting. I hope that this doesn't loose your interest and I'm planning that my next fic will strictly be an H/C romance with more action/adventure.

To The Phoenix King: Thank you for reviewing! I am very pleased to hear someone is doesn't mind the pacing of the fic. I was getting a bit worried about that. And to address your other concern, well this is an H/D/C love triangle but you can guess there will be an ending we _all_ want and I don't want to give too much away but you have really hit home with some of your insight about Draco. (wink wink foreshadowing)

To Cimbelmyne madskillzpro: Woot woot! Picked up a new reviewers, very ecstatic about that…big thanks to you both for reading and liking my fic!

P.S. I must have read this chapter a million of times and still caught stupid mistakes with the wording and everything. Would anyone want to be a Beta reader for me? It's not a big deal if no one does but I hate reading posts and realizing I left out a word or something. Thank you so much!

Chapter 8: The Three Broomsticks

Harry walked briskly to meet Cho by the pendulum. Cho was standing there, waiting for him. Her shiny raven-coloured hair was shining in a half-up ponytail style. She had black knee high boots accompanying Marietta's red dress and her jacket formed a perfect hourglass shape around her petite body.

Harry felt a tingling sensation permeate through his entire body, "Wow. You look gorgeous…"

Cho giggled and leaned in to quickly snog Harry's left cheek.

He stood in awe.

Cho noticed the bouquet of white roses in his hand. "Harry, are planning on giving those to me?"

Harry laughed nervously then joked, "No, they're actually there for no purpose. I'm sorry, here, these are for you."

Cho took the bouquet delightedly, "Did Hermione tell you white were my favorite?"

Harry nodded, "That she did. But I swear the roses were my idea."

Cho linked her hand with Harry's. "I have no doubt of it. Thank you. They're lovely."

Walking into Hogsmeade, Harry asked Cho what she wanted to do.

"I'm actually craving a butterbeer. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

Harry nodded, "Good call."

Harry and Cho were seated a booth and Harry did not hesitate this time to place his hand over Cho's as he did last year at Madam Puddifoot's tea shop. "Well, as predicted, congratulations on winning the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff."

Cho laughed softly, "Well. In all honesty Harry, I really needed your help. So thank you, both for the help and the compliment."

Harry licked his lips, "Are you happy that we're finally doing something together?"

Cho motioned for the waiter to bring them two butterbeers. "Very much so, Harry."

Harry placed his other hand around Cho's. Her hand instantly felt warmed.

Harry began slowly, "I suppose it's about time I asked you—sort of what I've been wanting to ask you since I saw you way back during my third year. Um…"

Cho placed her free hand on top of Harry's. "You don't have to ask if it makes you nervous because I'm saying yes."

Harry chuckled, "No, no. I want to ask you. Um…Cho? Will you…let me think here, I want to go out with you…like-er—" Harry's stomach starting churning uncontrollably in his stomach, "like—steadily? Do you think you'd want to be my girlfriend?" Harry finished wondering how much worse Ron had been with Hermione.

Cho laughed, "Harry, that was terrible."

Harry laughed at himself, "Tell me about it."

Cho leaned forward and kissed the tip of Harry's nose. "But with such a valiant effort, how can I refuse?"

Harry grinned and kissed Cho on the lips and let his lips linger on hers sweetly and softly.

In the booth behind Harry and Cho, a desperate voice was cracking.

"But Draco—why? Is it me? Did I do something wrong? I shagged you every night we were together!" Pansy Parkinson cried softly.

Cho widened her eyes and detached herself from Harry, "Is that Pansy behind us?"

Draco nodded in exaggerated sadness and took Pansy's hand, "Pansy…Pansy…not so loud, love. Listen, it's not you. I could never break up with you unless it was, you know, extenuating circumstances. I'm so bogged down with schoolwork this year and I'm not feeling up for dating, that's all."

Pansy continued to sob, "Is it another girl?"

Draco laughed cynically, "No way, Pansy. Only you."

Harry laughed at how obviously artificial Draco was being. Clearly, someone wasn't getting enough runs on the sheets.

Pansy cried, "I—I—just don't understand, Draco. I _love_ you."

Draco winced, "Love is such a strong word, Pansy. I'd…_hate_… to see you waste those kind of emotions on me. I'm just not ready for that sort of thing. Look, dear, I've got to run now and get back to school. Can we talk about this later?"

Pansy shouted, "Ohh! I can't stand it!" She arose quickly from the booth and ran out of the Three Broomsticks.

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, stretching. "Got that out of the way…." He narrowed his eyes to see Harry and Cho watching him, knowingly.

"Found that amusing, Scarhead? Hmm…so did I. Girls are always human hosepipes. Just like the one sitting across from you, isn't that so, Chang?"

Cho glanced down.

Harry stood up angrily, "Don't even talk about her that way."

Draco raised his eyebrows, realizing he'd struck a nerve. "Kind of depressing realizing that it was you, who had caused Cho all that pain last year. Relationships are a fickle thing." Draco turned his head to face Cho, "Cho…I hope you know that the biology of the male population requires the fulfillment of certain…urges." He turned back to Harry. "Isn't that so, Potter? You're going shag her then broom her fast. It's what we all do. Don't act like such a saint. How convenient for you that Cho was suffering from Pretty Boy Diggory's death that all she has to do is look for comfort in you…the poor boy who lived to see his dog-like poor excuse of a godfather died by the hands of an ingenious Death Eater."

Harry curled his fists so tightly that he felt his nails digging painfully into his skin. Not only was Draco bad-mouthing his intentions about pursuing Cho, he was exploiting her pain about loosing Cedric and his over Sirius' death.

Draco stepped out from his booth, "But then again…look at it from Chang's perspective. What's she got to loose with Harry? I mean, Potter's got a dick, a baby carrot, perhaps, but I suppose it still sort of functions. The more the merrier for Chang, isn't that right? How was Michael Corner, by the way?"

By this time, everyone at the Three Broomsticks was staring at Draco, Harry and Cho. Cho tried hard not to change her apathetic face despite the watchful eyes of her peers, but she was starting to crack from all of the insults Draco was throwing at her.

But Harry had clearly cracked. He whipped out his wand faster than the speed of light.

"Expelliarmus!"

Draco widened his eyes, considering he was caught off-guard. He reached into his pocket for his wand, but immediately went flying back and landed painfully on the bar. His wand had been stripped from his grasp.

"Silencio!" Harry shouted and pointed his wand at Draco's body, stretched sloppily on the bar.

Harry walked up to Draco, "Listen, here, Malfoy. I'm going to say some pretty awful things to you that thankfully you can't respond to. If you ever disrespect Cho, Cedric, or Sirius again, I will make you wish you hadn't been born. Believe me, you Death-Eating half-witted git. I am so happy that I have humiliated you in front of everyone because you deserve it. You deserve far worse—like rotting in Azkaban, just like your evil and twisted father!"

Draco felt his insides boil but blushed a deep crimson for being unable to speak and defend himself. More so, defend his _father_. The idea of being silenced by Harry made Draco want to immediately kick something.

Harry went back to his booth, "Come on, Cho. Let's get out of here."

Cho leapt to her feet quickly and seized Harry's hand. She took one last look at Draco. She had never seen such a look of hatred portrayed by Draco before. Shuddering, Cho clutched Harry's hand tighter and walked outside.


	9. Cho's Worries

Chapter 9: Cho's Worries

Naturally, by dinner the next evening, everyone at Hogwarts had heard about the incident at the Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Cho had left the Great Hall early to study at the library. Hermione was peering through her Arthimancy text book and Cho nervously read the same three lines of her self-help book, _How to Survive the N.E.W.T.: Tips and Strategies._

Hermione looked up at Cho and asked, "Cho, are you alright?"

Cho swallowed carefully, "Ok…I'm worried about Draco."

Hermione laughed, "Me too…apparently, Harry got really angry really fast."

Cho shook her head, "No I don't mean that…you should have seen the way he looked at us when we were leaving. I'd never seen that kind of hatred before, Hermione. I don't know Draco very well…but I know how treacherous he can be. And where has he been? Harry's told me hasn't shown up for class or Quidditch practice in days. And he's not in the hospital wing."

Hermione shut her book and smiled comfortingly, "Listen. Draco's strength lies within his abilities to verbally humiliate people. He's not particularly a great wizard. His other strength lies in the fact that his father has a major stronghold on the Ministry but there's no way he's going to be pressing charges against Harry or anything, if that's what you're worried about. I mean, Draco's father is most likely in hiding, planning with…You-Know-Who, for his next attack...or worse, in Azkaban."

Cho nodded, "Yeah, you're probably right." But as Cho started reading her book again, the sinister image of Draco lying against the bar continued to frighten her.


	10. The Brink of Winter Vacation

Chapter 10: The Brink of Winter Vacation

Time passed rather quickly at Hogwarts and the imminent Winter Vacation was brightening everyone's spirit. N.E.W.Ts were not so much in the news around this time and Draco had started returning to classes and Quidditch practice, although he was much quieter than he used to be. He mostly kept to Crabbe and Goyle and often looked very paranoid. However, things between Harry and Cho were better than ever.

"Today was good. I like days like this, this day, the day before school lets out, is the best day of the year."

Harry said to his girlfriend who was resting her head on his chest. They were sitting nearby the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room staring at the starry night sky through the windows.

Cho sighed happily. "I love you, Harry."

Harry gulped and lifted Cho's head up so she could face him. "I know. I love you, too."

Cho buried her face into Harry's shoulder. Yes, she did love Harry. It was also imminent that she would, considering the strong feeling she had for him last year. It was only a matter of time before she had let the words flow from her mouth. They had been there for each other at a time no one else could be and for that reason; Cho knew she wanted to be with Harry for what seemed like…forever. Sure, she did love Cedric. Cedric was sweet and kind and he took care of her; but his kiss lacked the passion of Harry's kiss and Harry's everlasting will to survive showed that he will willing to survive for her. Yes, she did certainly love Harry.

Harry rubbed Cho's back lovingly, "I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone after Sirius's death. I'm so glad we found each other again, Cho. You really gave me what I needed…I had Ron and Hermione, but they've been off doing their own thing…well at least before they had been. I just wish we weren't the only ones happy right now."

Cho lifted her face to stare into Harry's eyes. "What do you mean?"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows. "It's probably nothing, but haven't you noticed Ron and Hermione have been acting differently?"

Cho titled her head slightly, "How so?"

Harry licked his lips, "For starters. Hermione's staying here for Christmas. I mean, she was supposed to go with Ron to visit his brother Charlie in Romania. But all of the sudden, she isn't going with him anymore. He left this morning and she's been in the library all day."

"Maybe she's just feeling N.E.W.T. pressure."

Harry shook his head adamantly, "It's not that. But she never dotes on him anymore. I rarely ever seen them snogging in public, holding hands or any of that couple-ish stuff they used to do. Hermione doesn't really sit with us at mealtimes anymore either—occasionally she will, but she often strays to talk to Lavender and Parvati."

Cho noticed the last tidbit about Hermione not sitting with the boys at mealtimes. "Well, Ron and Hermione are your friends, why don't you just ask them what's going on?"

Harry nodded, "I did. I mean, I asked Hermione about this and you know, she just said, school work and stuff like that. Ron didn't really comment. It's just strange. I know it's not me, I don't really think Hermione changes her attitude when she's around me but I'm just noticing how she acts totally different around Ron. It's just so strange."

Cho smiled softly, "Harry, you're going to get a complex. Just let them have their space, I'm sure it'll all work out."

Harry smiled faintly at Cho and wrapped his arms around her once more. "I hate to tell you this but I have to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the next four or five days. Hermione is too—we've some sort of seminar about future career advice to endure. Highly recommended by the Ministry and all; all the sixth years that aren't going home for the Holidays are encouraged to attend and Hermione's already signed us up."

Cho rolled her eyes jokingly, "Oh alright. But surely, I'll see you before school starts again, no? So we will have some more time to ourselves?"

Harry kissed Cho right underneath her chin and she closed her eyes, "Cho, of course we will."


	11. Sinister Plans

Hey guys! Weekly update, as I've been pretty much keep to, but I'm feeling so dejected right now. I was really hoping I'd have more reviews by the 11th chapter. I think since I wrote the entire fic already and am posting it in chunks, I'm getting less as opposed to if I posted it chapter by chapter. I might do that from now, unless the reviews start flocking in. My goal is really to get a 3 digit number by the fic's end. So there is a chapter you haven't reviewed, please do so ( only to attract more attention) and as always, I appreciate everyone who has been reviewing very very much. The turning point of the fic is coming up and it may be unpleasant for a lot of you, so I give my sincerest apologies but I truly do ask that you stick around until the end—I'd hate to loose anyone!

Thank you for all of your support- it helps to know people are reading this when I felt I should discontinue.

To White Light Spirit: Yay! A new reviewer, thank you! I'm glad you think the story is good- I am going to keep going, I've written the entire fic already, I'm just posting a couple of chapters at a time..I hope you continue to like the story.

To Dragon Sword Master: Ok, I totally understand your concern. You might really hate me for the next couple of chapters and I'm really sorry but I promise you that the ending will make you very happy, I hope you RR until the end regardless…thanks again for reviewing. I also believe in H/C forever but I just wanted to experiment a bit, my next fic will be much more traditional, strictly romantic H/C and have a lot of action/adventure, so no worries!

To Oukami-Tora- Thank you for reviewing, I will update soon and I hope you continue to RR.

To Cimbelmyne- Thanks a lot for reviewing, I will update soon and I hope you continue to RR.

To Kasper- Woot! Woot! A new reviewer! Thanks a lot for reading my story. I agree, there are too few H/C fics out there and they are clearly the best HP couple. Don't worry, I'm going to write more…traditional ones, too. _Just Enough Heart_ is a bit unconventional with the whole Draco aspect but I hope you like it regardless!

To The Pheonix King- Thanks so much for your input; I always appreciate your reviews. The story is about to change up a bit and you'll really feel the love triangle kicking and a bit of Draco OOC down the road (he has to act a bit OOC for the story to portray any feelings between D/C), which I hope won't upset you too much. I guarantee a gratifying ending…and I'm afraid Draco is going to try to pursue Cho by truly unethical means.

To King of Vaypouria: Thank you for RR-ing my fic, it means a lot. I hope you keep reading.

Chapter 11: Sinister Plans

Draco smashed the empty beaker so hard that it shattered once it hit the wooden floor of his bedroom. "CRABBE! GOYLE! CRABBE! GOYLE! GET IN HERE! NOW!" Draco roared.

Draco heard the faint noise of Crabbe moaning in ecstasy.

"Ooohhhhh Pansy Parkinson…Yes! Yes! Pansy!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "The idiot girl has let the idiot boy inside the girls' dormitory." He stormed across the Slytherin common room over to the stairway into the girls' dormitory and shouted, "Crabbe! God damn it! I know you aren't really shagging her so get your fat arse down here!"

"Oooh Pansy…"

"CRABBE!"

Crabbe stopped jumping up and down vigorously on Pansy's bed and laughed at her very annoyed expression. "Man, he always ruins the fun."

Pansy leapt from her bed, "About time! At least you could try to make it convincing, Crabbe! So Draco actually _believes_ I'm giving you a hell of a shag. What does it take for that boy to get jealous?" she cried indignantly.

Draco, apparently heard all of this and howled with laughter. "Crabbe, get down here!"

Crabbe walked down to where Draco was standing.

Draco had an angry expression, "Where is Scarhead's hair?"

Crabbe shrugged, "Don't know, Draco! Goyle was supposed to bring it!"

Draco grabbed Crabbe by the collar and the blonde's sneer clearly showed no patience. "Where is GOYLE then?"

Just before Draco was about unleash a beating on Crabbe, Goyle walked into the common room with a handful of chocolate chip cookies.

"Crabbe, look what I got!" Goyle managed to say with a mouthful of cookies.

Draco walked furiously over to Goyle and knocked the cookies right out of his hands. "Where's Potter's hair?"

Goyle nodded in fear and reached into his coat pocket to retrieve a small envelope. He swallowed. "I got it, I got it, Draco…don't worry."

Draco snatched the envelope aggressively from Goyle's hand. "How'd you get it? Did it make it look suspicious?"

Goyle shook his head. "No no! I bumped into Potter by accident at breakfast today and told him to watch where he was going. Then I gave him a quick noogie and plucked a piece of hair. I swear he didn't think anything of it."

Draco sighed, "A noogie. God, I'm friends with great big fools. I would have done it much more slyly. Naturally, I can't step a foot within Potter before people begin to suspect I'm up to something."

Without the acknowledgment of the three boys, Pansy slowly crept down the stairs into the common room but sat on the step quietly, concealed in the shadows so she could listen to what Draco had to say without being noticed.

Draco put the envelope of Harry's hair into his pocket. "The Polyjuice potion is boiling in our bedroom, I've made it the right way, no thanks to you two. I just need to add the hair and drink it. I'll do it tomorrow, Potter is supposed to be leaving for that stupid career service orientation at the Leaky Cauldron and Cho will be all by herself. She'll be bored. Lucky for me, I'm about to give her the ride of her life."

Goyle finally managed the swallow his last cookie. "What exactly are you going to do, Draco?"

Draco snickered, "You are so thick, Goyle. What does it seem like I'm going to do?"

Realizing the blank expressions on Crabbe and Goyle's faced, Draco shouted, "I'm going to fucking _shag_ Cho Chang! Harry Potter's girlfriend, but the funny thing is I'm going to be Harry Potter!" Draco winced at the prospect of that last thought but continued, "Do you honestly think Cho is going to let Draco Malfoy shag her? This way, I'll be taking Harry Potter's precious Cho in bed and neither of them will ever know how I fucked them over! Both of them!" He laughed savagely, "All hail the Slytherin Sex God! The Greatest Wizard at Hogwarts ever! The Greatest Wizard AND Sex God in Europe!"

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle started to laugh and howl savagely.

Pansy Parkinson leapt to her feet and went back to her bedroom, fully aware of Draco's plans to deflower Cho. She closed her eyes in disbelief and climbed into bed.

A/N: Some of you might kill me right now. :dodges flying objects: and I'm sorry! But I promise that you will have to keep reading to reveal a rather sweet ending. Almost there! (Um well, sort of.)


	12. Draco's Deception

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! To my Beta, Mandy (if you are reading the story here instead of Mugglenet) I was going to send you the new chapters for editing but I seem to have lost your email address. A thousand apologies! Mind emailing me again? Muchas Gracias!

Author's Notes: This is the major sex scene of the story. You've been warned. As you will see, Pansy did not tell Cho (nor will she become Cho). Pansy will become important later on. The sex scene is crucial to the story. I'm really sorry if any of you hate it but like I said, I'm not doing a straight up H/C fic- but again, it's in the H/C section so obviously all will be well for our favorite couple. I hope I don't loose anyone and I request everyone tries something a bit new as I am trying to write an unconventional fic this time around. Another warning- Draco OOC-ness and sort of Harry OOC-ness to come after this chapter for just a little while. You guys have no idea how scared I am about getting panned -

To The Phoenix King: Thanks for your support! The story is going to be evil for a while but nonetheless, I hope it keeps you interested.

To wb: Thanks for your input, always glad to get new reviews. Love Hits Hard is a really good fic so thanks for the compliment haha. I'm very glad you enjoy reading the story thus far. I've already written the fic in its entirety- I'm really sorry but the D/C sex scene will be included. It is crucial to the plot- I decided to make this an H/C/D love TRIANGLE. My next fic will be straight forward H/C. Alas, the ending of this fic is very much H/C.

To Dragon Sword Master: I'm sorry that the D/C aspect is upsetting you but I have to say it is important to the plot. I've already written the entire fic with a love triangle in mind. I hope I don't loose your interest, you should at least read the ending because it is very much H/C. And btw- my next fic is going to be straight up H/C.

To Maichang: Thanks for your input! You will see the role Pansy plays…I hope you read until the end.

To Cimbelmyne: Thank the lord! Someone who doesn't want to chop my head off! Thanks for your support!

To CCFAN: Thank you for reviewing my fic; I'm honored you think it's really good. I apologize for some grammatical/spelling errors- it's hard to edit since I don't have anyone else to proof read.

To GreekPrincess: Heeeeey! I love new reviewers, you've come at a great time! Thanks!

To RussianBallerina: I love R/H too! Thanks so much for reviewing, keep reading!

To BalletPrincess, IloveHarry, dancingqueen, Russianaround, KathMath (my very best good friend haha), grecianprincess, GryffindorGirl, Harry's Girl: Since I think you are all essentially the same person (my favorite protégé), THANKS A TON FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWING! I love you I love you! Keep reading!

To ShaneShaneShane: Interesting penname there (wink wink)! I loooove new reviewers! Thanks for reading my fic!

Chapter 12: Draco's Deception

Harry and Hermione rolled their luggage out toward the lake where the carriage was ready to take all the six years to the Leaky Cauldron. Cho was following Hermione closely and helped her put her bags into the carriage.

"I can't believe you're going too, Hermione. Not a single soul will be at Hogwarts. You are Harry are leaving, Ron's in Romania and Marietta has gone home. I'm all by myself."

Hermione hugged Cho, "Well, you still have some of the Slytherin lot—like Pansy" she joked.

Cho smirked, "Oh joy."

Harry stuffed his last bag into the carriage and turned around to kiss Cho passionately. He held her hands and spoke, "I've checked the list of students who have signed out. Draco's gone home, so no worries, okay? I'll see you in a few days."

Cho nodded and waved goodbye to Harry and Hermione as they stepped into the carriage.

Cho stood still until she watched all the carriages travel out of sight. She turned around and headed back for the castle.

At 11 o'clock that evening, Cho started writing letters to Harry out of her desperation to see him and also because she was feeling horribly bored and lonely.

_Dear Harry,_

_It's only been seven hours since you've gone to the Leaky Cauldron but I really miss you. So I'm probably am going to be sending this letter to you via an owl tomorrow morning. Guess what I've been doing, love? NOTHING! I, of course, don't blame you for having to leave…it's only the absolute imperative that you get all the advice you can about being an Auror. I've not much else to say right now…I just really miss you a lot and I'm hoping you are having a fun time._

_Love, Cho_

_P.S. Try to get Hermione to tell you what's going on between her and Ron, okay?_

Cho dropped her quill and folded the parchment into quarters. She heard someone stumbling into the common room.

Cho, startled, threw on a robe over her lace bodice and walked out into the hallway. She widened her eyes when she found herself looking….at Harry.

"Harry!"

Draco cleared his throat and tried his best to sound like Harry's. _Impersonating Scarhead…what a shame. Chang better be good in bed and quick too, I've only got one bloody hour._ Draco looked at his watch. 11:06.

Draco cracked a smile and ran his hand over his forehead. _The stupid scar is there, thank God. Man that shit was awful to drink. _

"Cho!"

He ran vigorously to the bottom of the girls' dormitory's staircase.

Cho, clearly, taken aback noticed right away that something was missing. "Where are your glasses, Harry?"

Draco frowned instantly. _Bloody Hell!_ "Umm…well I actually, left them in my bedroom. I came back so quickly from the Leaky Cauldron. I wanted to see you. I mean, I figured, the seminar was really boring and I already know everything there is about being an Auror. Besides, it was going to take a lot longer than everyone had expected. We would have had no time alone this break, and I couldn't afford that, now could I?"

Cho laughed and walked down toward Draco and kissed him on the lips. Draco kissed right back, strangely, like an experienced lover. It wasn't as choppy and raw as Harry's kisses. Cho detached herself quickly but thought nothing of it. "Can you see?"

Draco grinned, "Not too well. Let's go inside your room where we can be more comfortable and I can't knock into things."

Cho took Draco's hand, "Yeah, let's. Harry, how'd you get in there though?"

Draco shrugged, "I memorized the Ravenclaw password, how else?"

Cho led Draco into her room and sat down on her bed next to him. She spoke, "I've starting writing letters to you. How dorky am I? I totally missed you all day."

Draco reached out and removed Cho's robe. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "I've missed you too."

Cho's insides were squealing with excitement. She wrapped her arms around Draco. "Want me to read it, Harry?"

Draco brought Cho's hand to his lips and kissed it softly. She looked exquisite to him in her almost see through nightgown. "Nah. I have a better plan in mind." Draco said softly and he pointed his wind toward Cho's bedroom door and locked it.

"Privacy is good." He said seductively and removed his shoes.

Cho's mind was spinning. _Surely, Harry's innuendo meant only one thing. But she hadn't discussed this with him before._ "Harry, do you think we're ready?"

Draco glanced at his watch. 11:13. He hungrily kissed Cho and slid his left hand up her thigh. "Listen. Tell me if you want to stop. You said you loved me and you know how strongly I feel about you. I don't see why not."

Cho couldn't help but feel her knickers become slowly saturated. "Yes, but…I don't know."

Draco slid his hand up further. "Come on, Cho. I won't hurt you."

Cho took another look at the boy sitting in front of her. This was certainly Harry. He looked like Harry, he sounded like Harry, he even had the same green eyes that were burning with intensity. So why did she feel so strange? Harry and Cho had been together for months now. They had officially liked each other since last year. Cho eventually surrendered because she knew she was safe in Harry's hands.

Cho lied down on her bed and let her hands dance in front of Draco's pants. Draco stifled a groan.

She said quietly, "I love you Harry."

Draco closed his eyes, "Mmmmm…"

Cho felt Draco's hand travel up her thigh further until his fingers had reached her melting center. She let a small moan of pleasure escape from her lips. She unbuttoned Draco's pants and slid them off slowly.

Draco really couldn't hide his arousal underneath his red silky boxers. He bit his bottom lip as he slipped his index finger through Cho's knickers and slowly pulled them off. His finger inched up into her hot center and Draco felt her wetness dripping onto his clammy skin.

Cho yelped in pleasure. "Harry…" She slid her hands up Draco's shirt and caressed his back.

Draco leaned in to kiss Harry's girlfriend's mouth but didn't stop there. He continued a trail of wet, hot kisses until he reached the top of her round breasts. Cho writhed erratically beneath him. Draco removed his hand from her body quickly to remove her shirt. Cho, in turn, lifted off her nightgown. She was completely naked.

Draco snickered as his false green eyes roamed her very curvy body, "You are mine…and you look so good."

Cho raised her eyebrows for a moment. _That didn't sound like Harry._

Draco, immediately realized his mistake, cleared his throat and checked his watch. 11:29. He started to move quicker. "Cho…" he purred, returning to his voice impersonation of Harry.

Cho, comforted by the sound of her boyfriend's voice, let her hands travel to Draco's sides and slid off his boxers. Draco's arousal was certainly noticeable. Draco hungrily lowered his head down to kiss Cho's small stomach.

Cho, fully aware of what was about to happen next, lifted Draco's head to face her. "Wait a minute, Harry." She grabbed her wand from her nightstand and pointed it at her belly. She murmured an incantation. "Contraception spell I learned from Marietta."

Draco eagerly knocked the wand out of hand when she was done with the incantation. He brought his face back in alignment with Cho's. He slipped his knee between her legs in an attempt to coax them open. Cho's hands rested on Draco's bottom. Before she had a chance to tell what appeared to be Harry, that she loved him, Draco let his tip enter her center very swiftly.

"Owwww! Merlin, Harry!" Cho yelled. This didn't feel like Harry to her. He was quicker—more experienced.

_Draco, be careful._ The blonde Slytherin told himself. _This has to be done right._ But he was running out of time.

"I'm sorry, Cho. You're so tight."

Cho calmed down and started to pant harshly as Draco entered her further. "What do you expect, I'm a virgin…until now."

Draco smiled slyly. Yes, she was a virgin. _I, Draco Malfoy, am taking Cho Chang, the most popular girl at Hogwarts and St. Potter's precious girlfriend's virginity. Revenge is sweet. St. Potter would never be able to shag this fine beauty the way I am right now._

"Me too." Draco lied although he was quite sure St. Potter hadn't previously received any arse. "I'm so glad we have each other." He began to rock back and forth inside of Cho. Draco looked at his watch. 11:40. "Does it still hurt?"

Cho lied softly, "Um…no, not really. Just be gentle, okay, Harry?"

Draco nodded but started to speed up. "Don't worry, Cho." He leaned down to kiss her.

Cho kissed him back and raised her hips to meet Draco's. Draco moaned Cho's name loudly into her mouth and grinded his hips against her. He couldn't help that his thrusts were getting faster. He held her small waist in attempt to steady their rhythmic movements.

Cho felt her bed shaking. He was going much too fast. The pain had passed and Cho's body was feeling good but something about this didn't feel…intimate. _He seems to be rushing._ Yes, Draco was rushing.

Draco grabbed Cho's waist tighter and pressed his mouth against the tip of her right breast. Cho sighed and spread her legs wider. She tried to force herself to forget about that nagging feeling that something was wrong. Draco kept rocking and thrusting in and out of Cho…he felt his climax was imminent. 11:54. He kept thrusting.

Cho lifted her hips to meet Draco's until she felt him releasing inside of her. Cho screamed Harry's name and soon followed by releasing her own. Draco moaned one last time and pulled out of Cho's body.

Sweat lingered between Cho and Draco's body and she smiled and removed the wet jet black hair from his forehead. Cho felt panic strike through her body. _His scar is not there. _ Cho watched the lightning-bolt fade by the minute.

Draco felt the insides of his body changing. "Shit!" He didn't sound like Harry at all. He looked at his watch. 11:59.

Cho spoke fearfully, "Harry, is there something wrong?"

Draco plastered a fake smile but immediately sprung from Cho's bed and put on his boxers. He had a minute to get out of there.

Cho sat up immediately, covering herself with her blankets. "Where are you GOING?"

Draco already had his boxers on and threw on his shirt and pants. He clumsily stuck his feet into his shoes.

"Cho, I'm really sorry. I can't explain now but I just realized I'm late for something."

"WHAT! No one is here!"

"I've—uh—got to go back to the Leaky Cauldron for something. I might have to stay for that seminar, after all."

Draco leaned over to Cho and quickly kissed her on the lips. He stared at her for the few moments he had left. She looked so beautiful with her hair tangled and a confused, flushed, expression on her face. Something about the fact that no one else had ever seen Cho this way ignited a feeling of remorse inside Draco. She really hadn't done anything to hurt him; Harry had. He leaned in and kissed her again; this time much more softly and slowly.

Cho saw that boy who was in front of her had eyes that were quickly changing from green to gray.

"I got to go, Cho" Draco said, not even bothering to sound like Harry. He ran from the girls' dormitories and out of the Ravenclaw common room. In the hallway, Draco stopped to feel his speeding heartbeat. He looked at the mirror positioned across the hallway, he had returned to his real appearance. Suddenly Draco had felt disgusting. He didn't really feel the pleasure he was expecting. Walking slowly back the Slytherin common room, his face became warm and saturated with tears. For as long as he could remember, Draco had never really cried. _But I'm not crying. I'm just really sweaty _, he thought. But he _was_ crying. The tears were a result of Draco's realization of the damage that he had inflicted on Cho's innocent soul. He closed his eyes and let more tears escaped and pictured Cho's bewildered face as she sat, so helpless and confused on her bed.

"What have I done?"

As Draco continued down the hall toward the Slytherin common room, Pansy had stepped out from a column in the hallway. She widened her eyes, a bit frightened like a small timid mouse. "It's—too late. Draco, you really did it. What have you _done_?"

Author's Notes: I hope it wasn't that bad! Okay, I know that a whole lot of people are about to absolutely BUTCHER me right now partly because of what just happened and also because Draco is starting to spiral a bit OOC (which I'm afraid I can't avoid and plus I think Draco is interesting to experiment with) But like I said I'm an avid H/C fan at heart, so please don't worry but keep in mind it is a Harry/Cho/Draco love triangle. A very sweet ending is in store! Although I am going to admit that this is the climax (no pun intended) of the fic so I'm about half way done. There's a total of 17 chapters plus epilogue. I'll also say that tough times lie ahead for Harry and Cho…so sorry about that and mind you, no good love story comes problem-free and the love triangle has to really start kicking in! And what _exactly _is going on between Hermione and Ron? Keep reading and please review! Chapter 13 to be up next week, as usual.


	13. Aftermath

A/N: To address some angry concerns, the moral of the story is this: It's an H/C fic because I believe true love goes beyond sex. You just have to read the ending of the fic to understand. Who says that because Harry and Cho don't have sex, they love each other any less, that the story is less of an H/C romance? That tells me something is wrong with our society. The lord knows that I am the biggest H/C fan out there. Furthermore, I hate to tell you all this but I poured a lot of time into writing the fic beforehand. I told you all I was just posting the chapters one by one; posting before finishing the story in my opinion leaves too much of a long wait and in some cases, the story never gets finished. I wanted to avoid that. So I'm sorry but I can't rewrite the entire story. And on another note, JK Rowling is a great writer but she can't adhere to every whim of her readers (so no I won't be killing off Draco). I'm sure none of us wanted Sirius to die but she had her reasons and we keep reading nonetheless—sorry if I sound like a snob and I apologize for upsetting a lot of you. I promise the next fic will make up for all the D/C romance considering so many readers are upset.

To Dragon Sword Master: Very sorry about your disappointment, my explanation is to see the above. And in addition, no, I will not be killing Draco off, the reason being that's it's a love triangle and he's important to the plotline. Like I've stated before, it is ultimately an H/C fic and I hope you do stick around for the ending. Your input is appreciated, as always.

To Cimbelmyne: Thank you for reviewing. Well, I happen to think that Draco has a soft side somewhere in there, hence the love triangle. Prepare yourself for more Draco guilt haha. I hope you keep reading, so glad you aren't ready to punch me or something haha! Your input is appreciated.

To LT2000: Thanks for your review; I understand your concerns but the thing is that I happen to be an avid H/C fan but at the same time, I actually don't mind D/C either so with that in mind, I am going to say that considering this is a love triangle, there is going to be some D/C romance as well. I am not portraying Draco as villainous as he is portrayed by JKR because I see him as a forgivable character but of course, you are welcome to think whatever you want—I am just saying that there will a lot of D/C interaction that requires forgiving Draco in order to understand it. Anyway, thanks a lot for reviewing and hopefully you'll stick around until the ending.

To wb: Thanks for your review—Harry will get back at Draco, don't worry. I hope you keep reading.

To Aragorn Elessar: I'm glad that you are open-minded and thanks for your review. The thing is, I think in JKR's terms, Draco has no hope of being remotely good, that's why I have so much fun playing him up. Thanks again!

To Ying-ying Sama: Thanks for reviewing! Keep reading.

To Simbelmyne Star: Ahh my Beta! Thanks for helping me edit! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue reading the "nastiness" haha! I think Draco is so much fun to change up. Keep reading!

To The Phoenix King: Thanks for reviewing. I hope that you don't hurt me because I'm going to kill off Draco, the D/C romance is part of the plotline but nonetheless I hope you stick around for a sweet H/C ending.

To Wewe12qw: Yeyuh! New reviewer! Thank for reviewing pretty much every chapter—I hope that my fic catches more attention. I'm only temporarily evil, hopefully the fight scene in this chapter will make up for anyone who's really upset with me right now. I hope you keep reading. Oh yeah to answer your question, I am reading Cruel Summer, and yes I do read lemon and slash (depending on the pairing); I pretty much read everything.

To King of Vaypouria: No problem! I always write feedback to my readers…anyway, so glad you like the story and I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I know the D/C is somewhat unrealistic (the entire pairing is in my opinion) but that's why it's an unconventional fic! Thanks for your support!

To Dancer4Life: (I think I know who this is?) Anyway! Thanks sooo much for your support, I love you gurl!

To wb: Thanks for reviewing! You seem to have taken the news slightly better than I thought haha, I hope you keep reading and reviewing, I need your support! Thanks again and btw Harry and Draco will definitely have quite a confrontation and the story is very much H/C at the end so you have something to look forward too!

Chapter 13: Aftermath

Cho sat numbly, naked, on her bed. Without knowing what else to do, Cho held her face in her hands and cried. Tears seemed to always comfort her in a time of loneliness and Cho had never felt more alone. She knew that her first time should have been a joyous experience but she felt cold and confused. Wiping her tears away slowly and feeling very sore, she arose from her bed. Not knowing how to feel or what to think, she got dressed and went to sleep.

Five days had passed and Cho hadn't spoken to "Harry" or anyone else at all. The sixth years from the Leaky Cauldron Career Advice Seminar were returning and so were many of the other students. Marietta had returned and was enthusiastically telling Cho about her vacation.

"…and so, I can't believe I didn't get his number. I might even go so far as to say he was hotter than Oliver Wood!" Marietta pranced around the room as she put her clothes in the closet. "Cho, are you listening?"

Cho smiled weakly. "Hot guy at the café. I gotcha."

Marietta sat down next to Cho on her bed. "Are you okay? You've seemed a little edgy ever since I got back yesterday. Have you seen Harry yet? He's probably looking all over for you."

Cho hadn't told Marietta about losing her virginity. She opened her mouth slowly. "Okay, Etta, there's something I have to tell you. I think I must have been dreaming, or something…"

Marietta sat in silence as Cho debriefed her at about the entire sex incident.

"That is so weird, Cho. I don't know what else to say except that if you don't feel it right, then I suppose it can't be."

Cho rubbed her face in exhaustion. "I feel so strange but I didn't know what else to do…it was definitely him but he was acting differently. I mean, what's he playing at? He would at least owled me if he was planning on coming back that first night."

Marietta shook her head. "Urgh, I don't know, Cho. I mean, why don't you just ask him about it?"

Cho nodded in agreement. "Okay. I'll ask him"

The next day at breakfast Harry spoke quietly to Ron.

"She's been avoiding me, mate. I have no idea what I did to make her upset."

Ron rolled his eyes, "She's just that kind of girl. Hot one minute, cold the next. They change fast…girls." He longingly looked over at Hermione who was engaged in conversation with Parvati.

Harry stirred his cereal slowly and shook his head. "This is different."

Ron looked past Harry's shoulder. "Well, she's coming this way, mate. Here's your golden opportunity to ask her."

Ron got up and went over to talk to Dean and Ginny.

Cho sat down next to Harry curtly. She was wearing her blue Ravenclaw robes and a scarf even though she was indoors. Her hair was worn down instead of in her usual ponytail.

Cho smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning, yourself." He leaned in to kiss Cho's cheek and noticed, peeking over the top of her scarf, a giant red spot on the side of her neck. Harry didn't know much about sex or any of that stuff, but he had seen a lot of _those_ on Hermione's neck before, and he knew all too well how they got on girls' necks. _What has she been up to? Is that the reason she's been avoiding me?_

"Cho, where'd you get that?"

"Get what?"

"That spot—er—that red spot, on your neck."

Cho licked her lips, puzzled. This wasn't making any sense. "From you."

Harry's eyes widened in amazement. He knew that he had kissed Cho's neck before, but he had never left a mark.

"When was this?"

Cho laughed nervously. "This was…what, four, five, days ago."

Harry felt his breakfast turning over in his stomach. Was she joking? "What's going on, Cho? I was at the Leaky Cauldron for the past five days!"

Jumping to her own defense, Cho quickly stated, "I know! But the first night, you came back. Harry, what's wrong with you? Don't you remember what we did? Were you…um, drunk or something?"

Harry suddenly had difficulty swallowing his pumpkin juice. "Cho! No! I don't drink Muggle alcohol and what did we do?"

Cho widened her brown eyes and lowered her voice, "Harry…we _shagged_."

Harry's face instantly paled. Being that he was a sixteen year old teenage male, he knew that he would remember every single detail if he had shagged his very beautiful girlfriend.

"No, we didn't."

"Yes, we did."

"No, we didn't"

"Why are you lying to me?"

"Why are _you_ lying to me?"

Cho started to cry. "I can't believe you."

Harry shook his head vigorously. "Cho, we hadn't even talked about that yet!"

From afar, Pansy Parkinson, who had just descended into the Great Hall, noticed Harry and Cho had risen from the table and were arguing. She ran and stepped between them. Pansy spoke meekly, "I have something to tell you. Come on, let's go to the library."

Pansy felt strange that she was helping Harry and Cho. She imagined the embarrassment she'd feel when her friends found out she was helping their most hated couple. Yet, Pansy had an overriding feeling in the back of her mind that her bitter anger against Draco was too great to ignore. If Draco wasn't going to admit his mistakes, she would. Out of spite, out of being used by him, out of the pain she felt from his rejection, out of everything.

Harry and Cho looked at each other skeptically.

Pansy urged them to follow her. "Please. There's something you both need to know."

Harry and Cho quickly exited the Great Hall and followed Pansy toward the library.

At the Slytherin table, Draco watched Harry, Cho and Pansy exit and instantly knew from his gut feeling and paranoia, that was about to be exposed. He bolted straight from the table, knocking over his glass of pumpkin juice, and followed the threesome toward the library.

Following Pansy and Cho into the library, and feeling extremely confused, Harry folded his arms. He looked at Cho. She was biting her nails in anxiety.

"Now, what's this all about?" Harry demanded of Pansy angrily.

Pansy climbed onto the bookshelf and brought down a huge book simply titled _Encyclopedia of Potions. _She flipped the pages to the back and read aloud, "The Polyjuice Potion." She looked up at Harry and Cho's blank faces. "Ever heard of it?"

Cho shook her head. She looked at the long list of ingredients. She didn't remember Snape ever teaching them about anything that complicated. But Harry, very much annoyed, replied, "Yes, and what does this have to do with anything?" He remembered everything about the potion, considering he, Hermione and Ron had used it in their second year to interrogate Malfoy.

Pansy continued slowly, "Okay, just hear me out. You know that this potion is forbidden in school…but I know it was used…on Cho."

Cho's eyes widened in fear. She read over the purpose of the potion. _Used to change into the physical form of another._

"Draco has used it on Cho…I think…he impersonated you, Potter, and…um…" Pansy blushed, "…had sex with her—er—but as you…" she pointed to Harry, "and Cho thinks that you have really…you know, shagged her."

Harry, at first, laughed in utter disbelief. He wasn't going to trust some Slytherin girl! Especially one who seemed to have been fond of his archenemy in the past. He spat, "Why would he do that? Is Malfoy even clever enough to think of that?"

Pansy pleaded, "He did it because you insulted him at The Three Broomsticks that day. I actually heard him, too! Think of it…it makes sense, doesn't it? It takes a month to make…and look," Pansy flipped toward the back of the book and pulled out a card. "Draco borrowed this book for about a month." She pointed to Draco's name on the list of students who had borrowed the book. The card showed every single day it was in the possession of a student. "See, he returned it yesterday. He was obviously here over winter vacation."

Cho nodded and spoke in a trance-like state. "Harry, you said Draco hadn't really shown up to any of your classes…that was for about a month. He'd been so quiet…not showing up for Quidditch matches. He was making this…potion."

Harry remembered the breakfast before school had let out for vacation; Goyle had given him a noogie. He had rubbed his head. _He probably took one of my hairs._

Pansy continued meekly. "It's the perfect way for him to get back at you for what happened at The Three Broomsticks."

Cho looked at Pansy, pale and with tears in her eyes. Had she been raped? Cho asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Pansy closed the book. "Because he hurt me."

Harry didn't want to believe it. He grabbed Cho's hand harshly. She looked at him, almost afraid. Harry had a grim look of determination mixed with hatred, disbelief, fear and sadness.

"Ow!" Cho cried, "Where are you going?"

"Hospital wing. You're getting tested."

Cho struggled to keep up with Harry as he raced toward the hospital wing. Bursting through the double doors, Harry shouted for Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind a curtain. "What is the meaning of this, Potter?"

Harry shoved Cho, a bit too abrasively, in front of him. "I want her tested."

Pomfrey immediately reached out and gently took Cho's hand, surprised at Harry's somewhat rough treatment. "Tested for what?"

Harry looked at Cho sternly. It was almost as if he was _accusing_ her. "Go on, Cho. You tell her."

Cho swallowed as she started to sob, "I—I—think I might have been raped."

Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened as Cho told her the entire ordeal.

"Yes, I will test you, but Potter, you stay out here." Madam Pomfrey gently guided Cho behind a curtain.

About fifteen minutes later, Cho and Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind the curtain. Madam Pomfrey sighed as Cho sobbed softly. "Potter, there is a definite sign of penetration."

Madam Pomfrey stopped in the middle of her explanation and turned to look at the doorway. Following her gaze, Harry took notice of Draco, who had just entered the hospital wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Madam Pompfrey asked in a shrill voice.

Harry turned around and Cho looked up at Draco. He looked very sad and distraught.

"I came here to speak to Harry and Cho. I have something to say."

Harry stood up and raced toward Draco. "Did you do it?" he howled.

"Yes."

Turning red instantly, Harry pulled out his wand and aimed at Draco, fuming with anger.

"Stupefy!" But emotionally distraught, Harry aim's narrowly missed Draco's body.

Jumping blindly, Draco barely had time to pull out his own wand in defense and escape the rays of red light. He screamed, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry felt his insides boil as his wand flew out of his hand. He wanted nothing more than to beat Malfoy's face into a bloody pulp. Forgetting that he was a wizard, or even a civilized human being, Harry lunged toward Draco, almost primitively.

Harry drew back his right fist and punched the blonde Slytherin. Harry watched in satisfaction as Draco's head swung to one side from the impact. Pressing his fingers to his lips and feeling blood gushing out, Draco wiped any sadness or signs of weakness from his face and pushed Harry backward onto an empty cot.

Paralyzed with fear, Cho had never felt weaker in her life. She felt that if she didn't do something to stop Harry and Draco's fighting, one of them was going to be killed. Yet, she also felt that if she tried to intervene, _she_ would get killed. She turned to Madam Pomfrey for help, but she had already fled the hospital wing to, Cho assumed, call Dumbledore for help. Cho stared back in fear at the two boys. She was all alone, watching them, almost as if the graphic scene was a horrible movie playing in her head.

Hitting the cot abruptly, Harry hissed with pain when his head banged against the metal edge. Refusing to be defeated, Harry sprang up and ran toward Draco, fist ready to sock his stomach.

Draco, with his arms up, punched Harry's left eye. At the same time, Harry's fist drove into his stomach, leaving him breathless.

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy! For that, and for taking advantage of MY girlfriend!" Harry spat, clutching his left eye.

With difficulty, Draco managed to croak, "You don't deserve her, you hotheaded half-blood!"

Harry, still covering his swollen eye, laughed aloud and ran to the corner of the room, where his wand had landed after Draco's disarmament. Not really sure if he could make it work, Harry clutched his wand with his free hand and shouted, "CRUC-"

Harry drew back his wand, but before he could aim at Draco he was surprised to feel Cho pull him back.

"No, Harry!"

Harry turned around to face her, bewildered. "No! Do you think what he did was okay?"

Cho shook her head. "No, I don't. But I do want to hear why Draco did this…before you pound him even more. And pounding him is just going to get you into trouble. Harry…" Cho said as she smiled weakly and cupped her boyfriend's face with her soft hands. She saw that his left eye was starting to bruise.

Harry dropped his wand in disgust. He knew that he couldn't produce an Unforgivable Curse; that would make him a true villain, and he certainly didn't want to appear that way in front of the girl he loved. Yet seeing Draco still in one piece hardened Harry's expression. He shook off Cho's caress roughly. "There is no need for explanations, Cho. Malfoy is a scumbag and therefore his motives have only evil purposes."

Draco ignored Harry and walked toward Cho. He grabbed her hands. "Cho, I'm sorry. I feel so horrible for doing this to you… I only wanted to hurt _him. _He insulted my _father._"

Harry turned around and felt his heart beating a mile a minute. Seeing Cho's hands in Draco's made Harry picture his enemy in bed with his girlfriend. A terrible rage washed over him.

Harry _should _kill Malfoy and he didn't understand why Cho didn't agree with him. Harry suddenly screamed, "I hope both of you rot!"

Cho instantly jerked her head up to look at Harry's red face. "Harry, I'm the victim here!"

Harry fought back tears in his eyes, unable to control his anger. He knew he shouldn't be accusing Cho, yet he couldn't help it. "Of course! You're always the victim, Cho! And you can go cry now!" Harry's lip began to quiver. "You knew I was at the Leaky Cauldron! You knew I hadn't discussed sex with you yet! And you told me that you loved me. In your heart I know you felt that something was wrong! So why'd you go through with it, Cho?" His voiced cracked, "Was Malfoy really that good?"

Cho, feeling horribly betrayed, had not expected Harry to accuse her, but to comfort her. She spat through her forming tears and hiccupped, "I—I—didn't know—what—what to—to—think! He looked exactly like you, Harry! I was fooled. Snape hadn't taught us about the Polyjuice Potion, I really had no idea it existed! I'm sorry. I did feel like something was wrong, but he looked like you!"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, unable to comprehend why _Cho_ was apologizing. He stared coldly at Harry.

Cho's confession that she had felt something was wrong did not comfort Harry as Cho expected. "Then why didn't you say anything to him?" he roared.

"He looked just like y—you!"

Harry shook his head. "Looks can be deceiving! You should know that! But you should have paid more attention to your feelings!"

Harry shook his head again, "See you later, Cho." And with that, he simply stormed out of the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh dear…that one's surely a firecracker. Perhaps you should go tend to him, Headmaster." She had returned to the hospital wing with Dumbledore at her side.

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows, but shook his head. "He needs to be left alone. Miss Chang, Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

Draco grabbed Cho's hand tightly, with protection. Surprisingly, she didn't shudder, but she quickly removed her hand from Draco's and sat down on her cot. Cho looked down. "I don't believe what just happened…but I'm okay, Professor. Are—are Harry and Draco going to be in trouble?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor houses, I'm sure. But alas, we cannot put Draco and Harry in detention together. That wouldn't end well, now would it, Miss Chang?"

Cho closed her eyes and imagined more fighting taking place. She shivered. "Certainly not, Professor."

Dumbledore sighed, "I'm afraid this is something you, Harry and Draco will have to work out yourselves." With that statement, Dumbledore turned around and walked out of the hospital wing.

Still standing, Draco noticed the faint taste of blood in his mouth. Madam Pomfrey noticed the blood, too, and sat him on the cot next to Cho. She brought a Muggle First Aid kit to his side. "You boys fought a Muggle fight today, so I'll have to clean it with Muggle first aid."

Draco, making a mental note of being repaired with Mudblood tools, shuddered, but soon thought nothing of it. He peered into Cho's eyes. "I'm really sorry, Cho. I wish I could take it back."

Cho looked back into Draco's eyes for the first time. They were blue. _He seems very sorry._ He had lost his immature sneer and, for once, actually looked human. In a trance-like state, Cho spoke aloud, almost robotically. "You're eyes are blue, Draco."

Draco held his face in his hands. "Please don't press charges or anything. My father…he'll disown me. I'm so, so, sorry…"

Feeling lonelier than she ever had, Cho ached to have Harry at her side. Cho gave Draco a look of sympathy, but soon removed her gaze. She stared longingly at the empty doorway where Harry had fled, tears still streaming down her face.


	14. Turbulence and Peace

A/N: Major time lapse here…any more D/C romance would have been kind of filler so most of the H/C romance should be coming back. Hopefully that'll make some of you happy.

To wb: Well, sorry you thought the last chapter sucked. I perceive Cho to be someone who's gullible. I'm not saying that Cho forgave Draco for raping her, but she doesn't really know where to turn, considering Harry didn't provide much comfort. Thanks for your review.

To kupchoi: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad to like the story.

To Dragon Sword Master: Thank you for your review, but here's the thing: I'm really, really sorry, but I am not going to change the story. Therefore, I won't be killing Draco. I put a lot of time into how I wanted the story to go. Either you like it or you hate it...I'm hoping it's the former considering it is a H/C fic.

To Cho-Wood: Thanks for reviewing my story! I totally envision Draco as someone who also can act a bit more civilized than he is in the books (even if it's not realistic) and I also think Harry has some major anger issues as well…so glad we agree. And btw, your penname…do I sense a Cho/Oliver supporter? (ooh, I love that couple, hehe)

To Simbelmyne Star: Mandy! So glad I have you reading and beta-ing me! What would I do without you? I get so discouraged from bad reviews, haha! Thanks again for all your help!

To Maichang: Thanks for reviewing my story. Don't worry! Cho and Harry will live happily ever after, haha, they're my favorite couple! I just needed some Draco interference here, because it's purely a romance and so it'd be boring without some friction, haha! Keep reading!

To Yin-Yang Sama: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you don't think I'm evil for long…Harry and Cho will prevail, rest assured.

To Wewe12qw: Hey! No…your long reviews aren't boring—I love any kind of reviews, the more the merrier! I'm so happy you like my fic…I wouldn't hardly call it the "best" but I appreciate your praise nonetheless. I think I wrote in my bio that I am also interested in a Cho/Cedric/Oliver slash threesome kind of fic, which I prolly can't post here, and also a R/H songfic. I'm definitely going to write another H/C, but with no Draco—it's going to be with more action and prolly have more lemons; should be better than this one. Anyway, thanks soooo much for your support! Keep it coming! (BTW- Harry is just emotionally frustrated, so he's really not weak. And the blue eyes thing symbolizes that as Draco is repenting, he is becoming more human…his eyes are becoming a brighter color than the normal gray and lifeless hue they usually show.)

To MeanMarine: Thanks for reviewing for fic! I hope you will continue to R & R. The D/C romance in here is not the main feature of the story—it is a H/C romance…Harry and Cho are my favorite couple, too!

To xxsilverxstreakxx: Hey! Thanks for reviewing my fic; I'm glad you like it. It is unrealistic, (Draco would never be that nice) but hey it's ff. I will write a more traditional H/C romance with action/adventure, if that's more to your liking. Thanks for your support.

To Fredisyours: Yeah? LOL! I love you gurl…thanks for reviewing my fic, we should def. co-write something soon!

Chapter 14: Turbulence and Peace

Three months had dragged by at Hogwarts. Things were not appearing benevolent at all. All of the sixth years were tiring quickly from schoolwork; all of the seventh years were growing increasingly worried about the N.E.W.Ts. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick had adopted the mentality that doubling the amount of homework for the students was a better for everyone. Even worse, Professor Binns seemed to jabber away about the goblin rebellions until what was left of his face worked itself into utter exhaustion.

The Quidditch teams were practicing very hard to reach the final round and compete for the Cup. Harry couldn't remember a time when he had nearly zero hours of sleep; even when Umbridge kept him for detention into the wee hours of the morning, he remembered that he had more time to study and practice.

The entire castle seemed to be thriving with students and teachers alike, running around with newly found insanity. At the same time, the castle also seemed _dead_; all of its inhabitants couldn't keep up with the passing months before end of the year exams.

Hermione, as expected, had spent more time than anyone in the library. People started to forget what she looked like considering she had spent a considerable amount of weeks burying her face into a book. On occasion, Harry would join her and realized that judging by the dark circles beneath her eyes, she was getting less sleep than him, if that was possible.

Harry was concerned about his friend. When Hermione allowed Harry to join her for a study session, she hardly noticed he was there. He distinctly remembered the difficulty of engaging in small-talk with her.

"Hermione, you—er—might want to come have a bite with us in the Great Hall sometime," Harry joked.

Without glancing up at Harry, Hermione turned the page of her _Advanced Arthimancy_ textbook. "Sure," she squeaked, very abruptly.

Harry tried again. "You really ought to come eat with us soon…I think Ron's getting frustrated he's got no one to tease." Harry finished as he forced a chuckle.

Apparently, this was not the right time to joke about Ron.

Hermione looked up and snapped her book shut. "Is that so?" she asked coldly. Her brown mane seemed more fried than usual, almost as if anger from inside was heating up her entire body.

Harry quickly opened his mouth but before he could say justify his joke, Hermione barked at him.

"You can tell Ron that I will not be joining him for meals anytime soon. I truly apologize for not playing his fool." Hermione wrinkled her forehead and pouted. She resumed to reading _Advanced Arthimancy._

_So, she's having personal problems too,_ Harry thought to himself. That was the last time he joined Hermione for a study session. He felt it was best to leave her alone.

Ron and Hermione's relationship seemed at an ultimate low. No one knew what was going on between them, and rumors were flying around that they had broken up. As for Harry and Cho, all of the rumors about them were true. Harry and Cho had indirectly broken up, as they weren't speaking to each other. At least, every time Cho tried to talk to Harry, he wouldn't acknowledge her presence. Furthermore, Draco was publicly announcing that Cho had made him a better man, and was acting much kinder toward his peers. Cho and Draco had even been spotted snogging and holding hands, signs that Cho had a new boyfriend. Hogwarts was growing increasingly divided. Since the news of Harry and Cho's drama had become public, half of the students supported Cho's relationship with Draco since Harry had pretty much left her in the dark when she needed to be comforted. The other half could not fathom why Cho would go for her alleged rapist.

Harry strained his brain in attempts to get thoughts of Cho out of his head, but he always failed. He saw her on the Pitch, in the hallway walking with his archenemy and strolling along with the person he hated most at Hogwarts in Hogsmeade, the place where they had he had taken her on their first date. Hurt, anger and feelings of betrayal had grabbed onto Harry's soul and twisted it from side to side while he breathed in agony. The insurmountable pressure he was feeling from the upcoming exams made his life unbearable as it is but his anger and confusion over the Cho situation made it hard to concentrate. He had fallen in love with her and she wasn't letting go of his heart.

During the middle of Charms, Ron turned to Harry, who was busy scribbling notes.

Ron spoke. "I know you still love Cho, mate."

Harry slammed down his quill and whispered furiously through his teeth, "I don't want to talk about this." Frustrated, he ran his fingers through his hair, making it messier than usual. His neck turned scarlet; the last thing he wanted was his best friend trying to feed him a heart-to-heart chat about his love life going awry.

"You cry over her every night. You have dreams about her, Harry."

Harry sighed, banging his fist softly against the edge of his desk. Professor Flitwick looked at him briefly then continued his lesson.

When he calmed down, Harry spoke in a more subdued manner, "Why the hell is she with Malfoy?"

Ron spoke slowly, trying not to sound as though he was blaming Harry for his own troubles. "Maybe because he was there for her when you practically slammed the door in her face."

Harry started writing again. "I can't help it. It hurts me every time I look at her."

"But you still love her," Ron protested.

Harry nodded. "I'll always love her."

Ron shook his head. "Then, don't let her go, mate. You're loosing her each day you ignore her. I'm serious."

"Why are you so against me? You're supposed to be _my_ friend."

"I am your friend—I'm friends with you both and I just want to see you happy and together."

"She seems perfectly content with Malfoy."

Ron nodded, perplexed. "That's true, and he has been a lot more tolerable ever since they've been together. But still…it's not the same. Malfoy can never be you, Harry."

Harry continued to take notes and changed the subject. "Ron, why don't you tell me the truth about you and Hermione?" he asked.

Ron looked down on his parchment. "I love Hermione."

"Then, what's really going on?"

Ron began, "We let it slip away."

"What did you let slip away?"

"The love. Our relationship. We…drifted apart. We've been fighting for a long time."

"I noticed. But why didn't you tell me?"

Ron sighed. "It began just as you and Cho were starting your relationship. I remember one time, before your first date, you said that we had inspired you. So, 'Mione and I pretended that nothing was wrong so we could—er—I guess, continue to 'inspire' you. But really, we just…I really don't know what happened. We drifted apart. We let stupid things get in the way. Schoolwork, Quidditch, anything—anything started an argument between us. Hermione called it quits about a week ago."

Harry patted his best friend on the shoulder. "Ron, I'm so sorry."

Ron shook his head. "That's what I'm saying, Harry. We let it slip away. You can't let the same thing happen to you and Cho. I know you still have those feelings for her and I know she does for you, too—she still tries to talk to you…all the time, mate."

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

"You can't let your hurt pride get in the way, like I did."

Harry laughed uneasily. "Ron, you can't compare what happened between you and Hermione and what happened between me and Cho. For starters, Hermione didn't date the git you despise with every fibre of your being, with the full comprehension that he raped her." Harry finished, annoyed.

Ron defended himself, "Yeah, but Cho still tries to talk to you. Hermione stopped talking to me completely. It hurts my pride that she can't even discuss the situation. I don't even know what happened. One minute, she's all lovey-dovey, the next she's complaining about every little detail that's missing in our relationship. I don't know what I even did wrong…I guess I just wasn't as emotionally supportive as I should have been. She's a high maintenance girl." Ron paused. "But you know, Harry, romance…you and Cho never lacked that. That's why I have to say the distance you've kept from her has pretty much gone on long enough. I mean, what are you playing at? Don't give up—don't loose her to _Malfoy_", Ron shuddered, "she's still trying to make it work—she hasn't shut you out. I think that's a good sign."

Harry looked down at his parchment. He suddenly realized that he had written _Harry & Cho _all over it, subconsciously.

Ron continued, "You have to have enough of _this,_" Ron pointed to Harry's chest. "You and Cho definitely have more than enough."

Harry spoke, understanding everything that had gone wrong. "You have to have just enough heart."

A/N: Doesn't it seem like things are getting better! I hope everyone stays with me. I'm sorry for the shortness of most of the chapters, I just realized how short they actually were. My next fic will definitely have more to it. Thanks to everyone for reading!


	15. How To Reconcile

To everyone who reviewed, thanks for keeping the story alive! I have to admit that I was praying I'd get at least a 100 reviews and that doesn't seem likely since there aren't that many chapters left…I encourage everyone to please keep on reviewing and to review chapters you hadn't…it makes me want to post the chapters…thanks a lot everyone!

To wb: Well, I'm glad you liked the last chapter, this one will probably make you very happy. Thanks for reviewing.

To Mean Marine: tear I have such respect for those who serve our country—safe trip and speedy return home. Thanks for reviewing my story and yes, H/C will get back together, so no worries.

To Simbelmyne Star: Give it up for my beta! Thanks for reviewing always! I'm glad you like my meat! You rock my socks!

To Cho-Wood: No no no! The story isn't over, haha...there's 17 chapters, plus an epilogue. I am actually planning to write an R Cho/Cedric/Oliver triangle. It's going to be full of lemons then turn into a yaoi, haha…don't know if you're into that. I was thinking it'd be a one-shot, but I may consider turning it into maybe 5 chapters or so. Thanks so much for reviewing! Keep it coming!

To Yin-Yang-sama: Ahh! Harry and Cho will be back together soon, no worries, they're my favorite couple! I just like a little drama, haha. Thanks for your review. I will update soon…I usually take about a week. And I try to make the length of the chapters as I see fit, I know they are short...it's a long story which I divided many times, if you know what I mean. My upcoming H/C fic will definitely be the Epic so stick around for that! Thanks a lot for your support!

To iloveyou: I love you too! Thanks for always reviewing my fic and supporting me and for reviewing my other fic, _Time Is Running Out,_ I appreciate it!

To Dragon Sword Master: Couple of things: first and most importantly, don't read if you don't like. Thing is, I can't write my story based on what people tell me to write…no good writer does that. I've already envisioned what I want for this fic and written it out so H/C will get back together and no, Harry won't leave the matter alone. To clear up some confusion, you have to understand that given Cho and Harry's predicament…she was confused that he left her w/o any support, and he was mad at the moment that they'd both been fooled…so that's why Cho is going out with Draco (someone who provided her w/ the comfort Harry should have b/c he is feeling remorse) ...you will see if you choose to continue reading, she is very conflicted over the matter…Harry is not repulsed by Cho because he loves her and blames himself for pushing her away (believe me I've been in a similar situation, not as serious but same principle nonetheless)…anyway, I hope you can keep an open mind about my fic and don't feel like you must read it if you think the quality is bad, but it'd be a shame to loose a reader. I don't find anything wrong with twist and turns in a good romance—the story would be incredibly boring if H/C had no obstacles to overcome. Sorry about the ranting, I'm done now and thanks for your review.

To Wewe12qw: Thanks for reviewing! I update usually once a week or so, so look out for that. I may wait longer to update now because I'm not getting enough reviews. Thank you for your suggestions about reading other ff. Sorry you didn't like my songfic, you didn't have to review if you didn't like it. I enjoy reading songfics, and Hermione and Snape fit that song. I don't understand why you read it if that pairing bothered you, but I did put that in the blurb…oh well, keep R/Ring, and I'll keep writing.

Chapter 15: How To Reconcile

The bell rang for lunch. The students ran straight to the Great Hall, ready to re-energize for more study sessions in the library. Hogwarts still carried on with much hustling as Draco and Cho sat on a blanket near the lake. Cho noticed some of her classmates walking by; some Hufflepuffs eyeing her with disgust, some Ravenclaws, smiling and waving and some Slytherins, glaring at her with jealousy. The Gryffindors hadn't even bothered to walk by; doing so would have made them "traitors" to Harry. Whichever way she turned, people weren't reacting normal about her relationship with Draco.

Cho stared at the blonde Slytherin, who starting unpacking the food he had brought for them from the Great Hall, oblivious to his surroundings. Cho sighed softly. Why did she all the sudden have to become the Queen of Controversy? She just wanted to be able to have a boyfriend and move on with her life, like a normal teenage girl. Cho picked her head of for a moment and saw Harry and Ron walking toward the castle entrance. She supposed they were getting ready for their Hogsmeade trip. Ron had turned around quickly to look at her but Harry didn't notice her at all, at least he pretended that he hadn't noticed her. Cho knew she couldn't blame him.

It was springtime now, and on this Sunday afternoon Cho and Draco were having a picnic and chatting amicably.

"Favorite movie?" Cho asked happily.

"Movies are more of a Mudblood thing," Draco replied, obviously unaware of how easily he had just insulted Cho, considering she wasn't a pure blood. Draco buttered his bread and quickly added, "Yours?"

Cho sipped her can of pumpkin juice, realizing Draco had taken no notice of his mistake. She replied, "Titanic."

Draco winced a bit. "You're such a girl." He then leaned over and kissed Cho on the lips and attempted to make his voice serious, "I love you, my little Ravette."

Cho stared back into Draco's changed and handsome face, but she couldn't bring herself to return the words. She also couldn't help but feel uneasy when he called her pet names like 'my little Ravette' and 'my resourceful Ravenclaw'. She felt strange when Draco commented how much Ravenclaws and Slytherins were alike. _Not this Ravenclaw_, Cho had always thought. It was almost as if Draco was taking every opportunity to show that he felt he and Cho belonged together. Maybe she was just a trophy to wave in Harry's face; she didn't know. And maybe in her mind, Cho was subconsciously trying to spite Harry.

Yet, undeniably, Cho kept seeing green eyes in place of the silver-blue eyes in front of her; jet black, messy hair instead of tamed white-blonde hair; a warm round face with a lightning-bolt scar instead a clean-shaven, pointy face.

Cho only offered a smile.

Draco pulled back in disappointment. _Maybe tomorrow she'll say it, _Draco thought, noticing how easy the three little words came for himself.

He leaned back on the blanket. "Are you ready for the Quidditch match against Gryffindor tomorrow? It's the last of the season."

Cho nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. We're probably going to lose, though. Ravenclaw has never beat Gryffindor, at least not lately,—no one has ever _really_ beaten Gryffindor, as long as…Harry…has been their seeker." She spoke Harry's name quickly.

Draco shook his head. "Nah. You've been flying exceptionally well this year. I foresee hope."

Cho laughed. "Thanks. I, um, owe Harry for that."

Feeling a low rumble in her stomach, Cho knew she was hungry but she couldn't pick up the turkey sandwich in front of her. She felt her insides twisting in guilty knots. She owed Harry for many things and she still loved him. It pained her greatly to see him ignoring her attempts to talk to him. She often wondered if he'd literally stay angry at her for the rest of his life. Cho didn't think she could have handled that.

Ignoring this last comment and feeling a bit annoyed that Harry seemed to be mentioned in Cho's every other sentence, Draco continued eating. Cho looked at the sky and noticed dark clouds forming overhead.

"Draco, we'd better go inside. It's going to rain."

Draco helped Cho pack up and held her hand as they walked inside.

Cho rushed quickly into the Ravenclaw Common Room where Marietta and a few other people were all reading by the fire.

Dripping with rain, Cho ran toward the stairs to her dormitory when Marietta decided to comment, "Oh, look at you, girl, it's pouring out there!"

Cho continued running upstairs. "Yes! Etta, will you come up here?"

Marietta groaned as she followed Cho. "Every time! I open my Potions book I hear, 'Etta, will you come up here?' Snape is growing tired of me flirting with him in an attempt to convince him to pass every stinkin' potion I make in that bloody cauldron!"

Cho grinned, poked her head out of the room and called down the stairs, "Don't worry, Etta, he's only got daggers for the Gryffindors. Besides, he loves us and he'll love you as long as you keep flashing him your million-dollar smile. He's got too much pent-up frustration to pass that up."

Giggling, Marietta climbed up the stairs to their dormitory. Cho was wrapped in a towel and searching for dry clothes.

Marietta sat on her bed. "What weird weather we're having! Every time you and Draco go on a date, it rains," she finished sardonically.

Cho rolled her eyes. "Are you bloody serious? You're relying on the weather to predict my relationship's future?"

"No, I just believe that yours with Draco is a doomed one."

Cho sighed, "Thank you, Professor Trelawney. Listen. Draco—"

"…seems to really like you, Cho. I never thought the day would come when that boy genuinely cared for anything. He's always telling you that he—loves—you," Marietta finished awkwardly, saying the last few words with slight disgust.

Cho shook her head. "He doesn't _love_ me, I really think he's just going through the motions. Maybe to spite Harry, I don't know. He just feels rotten about what he's done."

Marietta gave a hard laugh. "He should!"

Cho scowled. "Marietta! What about my darling Harry Potter? You think him leaving me is any better? I know this sounds crazy and I know no one else in the entire school, or entire state of England understand this, but Draco was there for me at a time when Harry wasn't. Even if it's rotten that I'm with him because he may be spiting Harry, the fact is that he wants to be with me. Harry clearly doesn't. I needed him after I realized what happened in the hospital wing and he went mad and stormed off. I know that Harry is such a good person but I suppose, he just cracked and needed to comfort himself."

Marietta threw her hands in the air. "Urgh, no, I don't think Harry should have stormed off like he did! You're so…conflicted! I just don't think it's right that you're with Draco when you clearly miss Harry so bloody much!"

Cho pulled out a dry set of blue robes. "Draco is not the same person he was when he…did what he did to me, Marietta." Cho paused. "No one sees it, but he's changed." Cho looked up at her best friend, "Can't you just try to accept it? I know you're good at giving people second chances."

Marietta folded her arms across her chest and stayed silent.

Cho nodded, "I see. Well, here's the truth. You're right, I do miss Harry. I really do. But if he doesn't do something soon, I just…I don't know, maybe I could learn to love Draco the way I love Harry."

Marietta shook her head. "That's just it, Cho! You can't _learn_ to love someone. You just do…the way you love Harry! I _miss_ seeing you two together. And what do you mean by 'Harry must do something soon,' anyway?"

Cho thought quietly. "I have no idea. Something that would—you know, like— _guarantee_ that he trusts me and that he could be committed through—you know—whatever else might happen. If Harry thought of something to prove that to me, I'd literally never leave him."

Marietta turned to look outside at the storming sky.

Elsewhere in the storm, Harry and Ron were walking around Hogsmeade as raindrops continued to plummet down from the sky. Harry was acting like a raving lunatic, adamant that he wouldn't leave Hogsmeade until he picked up something important for Cho. Ron, who had always enjoyed a Hogsmeade weekend, had already tried several of times to get Harry to leave to come back the next Hogsmeade weekend. The boys should have been back at Hogwarts one half hour ago.

Harry dashed quickly into a shop, beckoning for Ron to follow him. Ron squinted his eyes through the rain and read the bright yellow awning. _Hogsmeade Fine Handmade Crafts & Jewelry, _he read.

Realizing the whole day had been consumed by jewelry shops, Ron rolled his eyes and whined, "Hurry up and pick one, Harry."

Ignoring Ron's impatience, Harry glanced over the case of diamond rings. They were all so beautiful. "I could use some help, Ron," he said in a trance-like state, not bothering to look away from the glittering diamonds.

Ron walked over to the case of jewels, almost laughing. He wondered if he could imagine Hermione being as engrossed by a case of diamond rings. Clearing his throat, Ron spoke seriously, "Look, mate I still think this is rather rash. I mean, I got 'Mione some red roses and a box of chocolates. You're making me look bad! Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Ron, whatever happened to 'Don't let it slip away'? Yes, I want to do this…I've never been so convinced in my life."

"You're only sixteen, and she's just seventeen!"

"After graduation, Ron, after!"

"But still!"

"I want to be with her forever. I already said you could be my Best Man…that is, if she agrees."

"I bet you a sack of galleons she will. But blimey, I never expected you to be such a hopeless romantic, Harry."

Harry spoke to the witch at the counter, "I think I'll take this."

The witch smiled. "Very preety, very preety."

She took the ring out and found a matching heart-shaped box.

Ron spoke, "Okay, let me see."

The ring was unparalleled in beauty, although it was fairly simple. A platinum band, studded with very tiny white diamonds, held a pink diamond solitaire.

Harry closed the ring box and stuffed it in his robes. He reached into his pocket for his money but paused for a bit. He wished he could have someone to consult with about this; he never had the chance to talk to his father and Sirius wasn't there for advice. Harry had to rely on Ron, his best friend who was known for hasty decisions. Even Ron had said to re-think Harry's decision to ask Cho to marry him.

_No, _Harry thought, _I love this girl and I want to spend my life with her._

True, he was only sixteen. But it didn't matter; he wanted to move on with his life with Cho buy his side. He needed to someone rash to win her back from that Slytherin scumbag. Mentally gathering his final thoughts, Harry gave the witch a handful of galleons and left the store, Ron close on his heels.

It was dinnertime when Harry and Ron arrived back at Hogwarts. Instead of taking a seat in front of all of the food, despite the grumbling in his stomach, Ron headed for the library, flowers and chocolates in hand.

Harry smiled knowingly. "Going to see, Hermione?"

Ron nodded. "Absolutely. I love her. I'm not going to let it slip away again."

Harry smiled. He knew that Ron and Hermione's relationship was going to be saved. He and Ron often acted like prats but Harry knew that Ron was serious about apologizing to Hermione. Ron had portrayed himself as bickering and immature, but Harry knew that if anyone could make him see his mature side, it was Hermione. He had always known she would make his life better.

Harry slapped Ron on the back. "I'm very glad. Good luck, mate."

"You too, Harry. Ironic, isn't it? 'Mione and I were inspired by you and Cho and now you and Cho have inspired me to get back with Hermione." Harry and Ron chuckled. Harry exited the hallway.

Ron walked away from the Great Hall, content with himself. He prayed that he was going to make up with Hermione. Making his way cheerfully toward the library, Ron finally understood why Harry was so urgent to buy that ring. Harry wasn't going to play games with Cho any longer and Ron wasn't going to fool himself in thinking he could escape from his feelings for Hermione.

In the Great Hall, Harry dashed towards the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom.

Dean spoke to Harry, "Hey, Harry. What's up? You and Ron went to Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded. "Dean, can you do me a favor? Okay…I might be in for huge humiliation…she might say no…the whole school would know…" Harry was rambling nervously.

Dean frowned. "Harry, what's on your mind?"

Harry took a deep breath and spoke, "Since you do the commentary at Quidditch matches I need you to do something for me. Tomorrow during the match, d'you—er—think you'd let me call time-out or something? I've got this whole thing kind of planned out."

Dean and Neville blankly stared at Harry in unison.

Noticing their confusion, Harry lowered his voice and said, "I'm uh…I've—er—got to ask Cho something." Harry whipped out the jewelry box and showed Dean and Neville the ring. The other boys instantly understood and nodded with wide eyes.

Dean sighed heavily, "Good luck, Harry. And—uh—well, congratulations."

Neville offered a nervous smile. "We were hoping you'd come to your senses."

Harry nodded and glanced behind Neville to look at Cho talking merrily to Marietta.

"You aren't the only one, Neville."


	16. Harry's Honourable Intentions

To wzero2: Woo-hoo! You just made my day…so happy I picked up a new reader/reviewer! Thanks for helping me and reviewing every chapter. Yes, I know I should be severely punished for the Draco-rapist subplot, but no worries, all will be well for Harry and Cho. I know marriage is early at their age but I portrayed H/C has a crazy, high school, lovesick couple, haha and don't worry they'll wed way after graduating Hogwarts. The wedding will not be part of the story. I hope you keep R&R and my next H/C fic should be more to your liking (no Draco whatsoever, since you clearly despise him, haha). Xie Xie! (or Do jeh!)

To Mean Marine's best friend: God's speed to your friend. Yes, I'm afraid I love torturing my readers with cliffhangers. Haha, juusst kidding! I update on a weekly basis, so no worries! Thanks for reviewing

To Dragon Sword Master: I'm afraid that the end of the fic is near, so I'm sorry to tell you that there will be no more lemons. (That is my next H/C fic!) And if you recall, Cho had used a contraceptive spell during her time with Draco, so no, she is not pregnant. Thank you for reviewing.

To Cimbelmyne: Yay! Good to see your review, I thought I'd lost you for a while. Thanks a lot for your review!

To Yin-Yang Sama: Thanks for reviewing! Don't worry, Harry and Cho will most definitely be together. I promise my next fic will be an epic to your liking; Harry and Cho truly are the best couple in Potterverse…let us keep writing about them to keep them alive. (Since sadly, JKR is most likely going to crush them with another romance in HBP :shudders:)

To AznPride: LOL…duh! Anyway, you'll see how it ends…thanks sooo much for all your support, my friend!

To Simbelmyne Star: Hey there! I'm sooo glad I have you to review here and to help me edit…I really needed a lot more editing than I previously thought; I really owe you. I hope you like my revisions, esp. the last line. That was my gut instinct! Thanks a lot!

To Cho-Wood: Ahh! So glad you liked this chapter and thanks soo much for reviewing! I am starting my Cho/Oliver/Cedric story but I think it's going to start out as threesome then end in slash so I'm not sure if I'll be able to post it on got to find elsewhere where you can still review. Don't worry, I will let you know. Thanks for reviewing!

Chapter 16: Harry's Honorable Intentions

Hermione ran to the Great Hall to find Harry the next morning. There was an overwhelming amount of excitement in the atmosphere; most of the students had woken early to get good seats for the last Quidditch game of the season. Hermione hurried her way through the mass of Gryffindors, knocking into the Creevey brothers, making Colin drop his camera.

"Sorry, boys!" Hermione said quickly. She laughed to herself; she imagined the boys thought she was more overzealous than them. The truth is that she was but she wasn't wrapped up in Quidditch at all. Her heart thumped uncontrollably for Harry who was going to propose to Cho in front of the entire school today.

Finally making her way to Harry, who was sitting by himself and staring at his glass of pumpkin juice. He looked unusually pale and kept fumbling around with the small ring box in his lap, dropping it a couple of times. Surprisingly, people knew to leave him alone on his big game day. There was only the usual 'Good Luck' every now and then. Harry looked too nervous to be bothered.

Hermione plummeted herself into the chair next to Harry's at the Gryffindor table.

"Oh, Harry! Ron told me everything! Oh, we're back together and happier than ever, by the way, but I'm so excited! You're going to propose to Cho! How romantic!"

Harry nodded. "Don't shout it out though, Hermione." He cocked his head in Cho's direction. "She can hear."

Fully dressed in scarlet Quidditch robes, Harry placed his hands in his pockets and patted the jewelry box with a shaking hand to make sure it was secure. He asked casually, "So how exactly did Ron beg for forgiveness in the library?"

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and started buttering it. "There wasn't really any begging. Surprisingly, Ron and I had a very mature conversation. The flowers and the box of chocolates were nice."

Harry raised his eyebrows, expecting to hear more.

Hermione continued, "Well, the whole row was just really pointless and stupid. It wasn't Ron's fault as much it was mine's. I was too stressed out from studying and everything and I didn't have time to spend with him all that much. Ron complained that I wasn't being fair to him; I was upset that he couldn't understand why I was moody all the time. We fought all the time…I don't even know how to explain what happened." Hermione rubbed her eyes and finished, "I don't want to think about it. It's over and it won't happen again. I know you're used to hearing us bicker, Harry," Hermione chuckled, "…but the truth is that we're both quite tired of it. In the end, we stopped trying to figure out and rationalize what happened, kissed and made up."

Hermione finished her toast and then thought about Harry's big decision. Realizing that he was still not eating, Hermione stated the obvious. "You should eat Harry; you've got a big game coming up."

Harry shook his head, "My mouth won't take in any food. I might throw up. It's not the game, Hermione."

"I know."

Harry turned to look at her, his emerald eyes shining with fear and anxiety. "I mean, from a girl's perspective, am I really doing the right thing? Maybe Ron's right. Maybe we are too young."

Hermione began speaking, "You're doing the right thing, Harry. I mean, I'd never have thought I'd be saying this but I'm supporting you because I'm sure you will both go through schooling together and get your careers established after Hogwarts. I mean what difference does it make if you two marry now or in five years? You would both be doing everything together, anyway, except with the title of husband and wife. I'm sure you aren't planning on having children anytime soon."

Harry widened his eyes. "Er—no."

Hermione nodded and spoke, "I'm really, really, really happy for you, Harry."

Harry nodded again. He looked worried. "Yeah. I'm nervous, though. What if I get turned down in front of the entire school? What if she's truly happy with Malfoy?" Harry turned to see Draco fussing over Cho, adjusting her blue collar. He couldn't read the expression on Cho's face. "You're her friend. What d'you think?"

Hermione shook her head. "She hasn't told him she loves him…not ever. He's told her about a thousand times."

Harry looked surprised. "How do you know?"

"Because she told me."

Harry suddenly felt his heart thumping in his chest. Hermione shrugged, "Honestly, Harry, why would Cho choose Draco over you? He's just a passing fancy. I'd want to marry you, Harry. You're strong, you're brave, you're talented…you're a really loving person and a great wizard. I know Draco's becoming much nicer but in reality, people can't truly change that drastically in such a short time. After all, he'll always have to live with the awful things he's done to Cho. And she won't ever completely forgive him for that, no matter how much she 'tries' to convince herself that she can fall out of love with you and in love with him. She's just with him because he's there, and you weren't."

Harry looked down and turned a faint scarlet.

Hermione quickly stated, "But Harry…you proposing to her, and risking huge embarrassment. And that shows you'll always be there for her. It shows that you really love her. I don't think Cho can refuse. Wedding her is telling her that you'll be there forever. That's the best advice I can give you."

Harry smiled, "Thank you. Y' know, on the other hand, if she says yes, I want everyone to witness it. Blimey, I've set myself up for a whole lot of stress. Biggest Quidditch match of the season and possibly getting engaged."

Harry had played this day a thousand times in head the night before. He even thought that fighting Lord Voldemort in that abandoned graveyard had been easier. At least he'd had experience with the Dark Lord. He should have known the girl he loved more than anyone inside and out but he felt that today was full of unpredictable possibilities. He'd partially forgotten about the big Quidditch game as well. Eyeing his teammates who were getting ready and eating a hearty breakfast, he knew that loosing the game would be detrimental to Gryffindor. He felt the extra weight pressing onto his shoulders. Harry guzzled down a tall glass of pumpkin juice and stuffed a cornbread muffin into his mouth.

Hermione nodded in approval. "Thank heavens. I'm happy to see that you're still capable of chewing and swallowing."

Hermione turned her head as she saw Ron walk into the hall sleepily, also dressed in his Quidditch robes.

"Well, I'll see you on the field, Harry. You'll be fine. You had better get going." The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Quidditch teams had started to leave their tables.

Harry nodded and stood up from the table. Hermione ran over to Ron and hugged him, then leaned up and kissed him on the nose. "Good luck, Dear."

Ron smiled. "I'll be alright. I think the 'Weasley is our King' number has finally stopped now that Malfoy has turned a new leaf."

Hermione sighed, "You're my king. You're the one who told Harry to go after his heart, aren't you?" Ron looked at Harry standing behind Hermione, grinning.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah, I did. I was inspired by my own feelings for you and I knew I wanted to get back together with you right away."

Hermione sighed happily. "Oh, Ronald…"

Ron leaned in to kiss Hermione lightly. His stomach grumbled. "Man, I've overslept, and now I can't eat. I've got to get going."

Hermione kissed his nose again. "Good luck out there."

Ron nodded and saluted his girlfriend. He patted Harry on the back and the boys walked out together.

Cho had left the Ravenclaw table and Draco had proceeded to sit with his own house. Cho walked over to Hermione.

"Morning, Hermione. I heard about you and Ron. I'm glad you two are together again, I really am."

Hermione looked into Cho's soulful chocolate eyes and mused about how lucky she was going to become. "Yeah, we're back together; no more rows for us, I hope." Cho smiled warmly. Hermione felt her heart dancing in her chest again and bid Cho farewell. She bit her lips, thinking about Harry's big secret and that she knew something that Cho didn't.

"Good luck on the field, Cho. I've got to catch up with my House before people think I'm, what Ron likes to call, 'fraternizing with the enemy.'"

Cho laughed and looked up to see Ron and Harry walked through the doorway out onto the Pitch. "Thanks, Hermione." Cho retreated back into the mass of Ravenclaws following her.

_Why does Hermione look more nervous than me?_ Cho thought.

A/N: I'll take some reviews, please! I know that no much happened in this chapter, it's a filler to build anticipation. Hope you guys are ready for the big finale, dun dun dun! I love you all; thanks for supporting me!


	17. Just Enough Heart

To my reviewers: You guys mean a lot to me! Thanks! Here's the grand finale, hope you like it.

Ciao,

Stella

To Yin-Yang Sama: It's the big finale! Sorry for being evil, I wanted to build up the anticipation. Don't worry, I promise the update will be next week. Thanks again so much for reviewing and reading!

To Wewe12qw: Thanks for reviewing, as always! I think I'm a little confused about what you wrote me…lol but I'm just going to say to keep reviewing and reading my stories, I really appreciate it!

To Dragon Sword Master: I think the finale has an appropriate amount of fluff, it's much fluffier than any other previous chapter. I'm working on my one shot R/H fic, then I'm going to do my five chapter Ced/Olivier/Cho story then my H/C story…I'll guess maybe I'll start it in a couple of months. I hope people will still read it after HBP, although I can prolly say that it won't be finished before then since I'm guessing it'll be a 40 some chapter Epic…we'll see what happens. Thanks for your review!

To Cimbelmyne: Yeahh! If you keep reading, I'll keep writing. Thanks for your review!

To Simbelmyne Star: Mandy! Yayyyy so glad you like my writing, I'm freakin excited for my own chapter. How sad is that? I'm an immature hopeless romantic, I admit it. You are going to love my R/H fic, I hope…finishing it this week, having trouble with the last scene (grrr) that's what beta-ing me is for! Thanks as always for reviewing/supporting me!

To Wzero2: Sorry about the xie xie, as you can see, I speak Mandarin lol (sort of). Anyway, I assure you the ending of the fic will be rainbows and butterflies for everyone so keeeep reading! Thanks for reviewing! Do jeh!

To Cho-Wood: I'm afraid the story gets even cheesier…lol, but I hope that's a good thing. Well, keep reading, and as always, thanks so much for the review!

To Wewe12qw: Heya, I'm afraid that since this is a H/C romance and I promised my readers that it was going to be rainbows and butterflies in the end, it will be fairly predictable. But of course, you can't possibly foresee everything that will happen, so I hope you'll read and review. Thanks so much!

To BirdFace: OMG! Birdface! I'll never forget it. :cracks up: Thanks soo much gurl for reading my story, I love love love you you my BFF…keep reading! (and meet your death lol…we had quite the interlude with cuteness didn't we? Haha)

To wb: Oh gosh…I think that's the nicest review I've ever gotten. Thank you so so so much, you have no idea what those compliments mean to me. I'll be sure to dedicate my next H/C fic to you. I'm so flattered that you like my writing style. You should def. write a story of your own, I love love love H/C stories and I will def. r/r. Keep reviewing to the end and thanks again for all your support!

To LunaDea: Wow! I'm so happy that I picked up a new reader this late in the game and I think that what you had to say really hit home—I'm glad that I adhered to what I wanted to write even though I may have lost some reviewers and I'm happy to see that some people respect me for me. Anyway, I'm going to do my next H/C chapter by chapter so we'll see how that turns out and I hope that you read it! Thanks for your support! P.S. I've always thought Cho to have lots of integrity and so that's how I wrote her—I'm glad you see it, too!

Chapter 17: Just Enough Heart

Madam Hooch stood in the center of the Quidditch field, Quaffle in hand.

Dean Thomas, stood at the podium, adeptly taking over Lee Jordan's announcing job. He even had the same lack of objectiveness when it came to a Gryffindor match.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began.

It was a breezy day, still wet from yesterday's rain, but conditions were amicable for Quidditch. There wasn't a breath of wind.

Dean's voice roared throughout the Pitch, "There goes Davies, with Quaffle in hand!"

The crowded roared.

Cho was finding it difficult to fly. She was wrapped up in emotions with Harry so close. For the first time in months, she was glad that he was actually looking at her. _I'm sure he just wants to study me to find the Snitch, nothing more_. Yet it almost seemed that Harry was more intent on flying next to her than focusing on the game.

Dean's voice was heard in the distance, "…another save by Ron Weasley! That's right, Gryffindor rages on, with the best keeper, the best seeker…"

"Dean!" Professor McGonagall shouted from her box seat. Dean looked at her with an apologetic expression.

Harry pulled out his wand and the ring box, gripping the small figure very tightly, praying the sweat from his fingers didn't make the box slip right through them.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he murmured at the box and watched it fly high into the air.

He was sure people were starting to throw him funny looks but the zipping motions of his teammates constantly surrounding him reminded him that everyone was absorbed in the game. _Good, _Harry thought while he finished levitating the ring box into the air. He didn't want to make a mistake—he couldn't afford to have anything or anyone mess this up.

Cho, who had been flying around the Pitch dodging blunders, didn't notice what Harry had done.

Draco watched his girlfriend intently from the Slytherin stand. To her left, he had noticed what Harry had done and became nervously curious. _What is the blazes in Scarhead doing?_ he thought. He looked around him. Most of his fellow Slytherins were sulkily watching the game, not bothering to cheer on either team. Crabbe and Goyle were sharing a titanic-sized box of Every Flavor Beans.

Draco scowled at himself. Why was he so worried? Potter was probably just looking for the Snitch. He was angry at the paranoid voice he kept hearing in the back of his head. Draco smiled slightly as he watched Cho zoom swiftly and skillfully on her broom around the field. Cho was his girl now. _Potter had blown his chance with her…indefinitely_, Draco thought and smirked.

Cho, seeing a small round object floating not too far in the distance, quickly steered her Comet 260 high into the air and caught the round object in her skilled fingers. "I got it!" she screamed.

Ravenclaw started cheering profusely.

Harry turned to Dean and gave him some kind of hand signal.

Dean cleared his throat, "As much as it sounds like favoritism to my own house, Cho Chang has not caught the Snitch." The crowd instantly stopped cheering. Cho looked extremely confused. Dean continued, loudly, "Cho…Harry requests that you open what've you caught. I believe it's a box." Dean turned to look at the people around him; student and teacher alike were baffled and annoyed that Dean apparently knew about this interruption in the game.

Hooch, McGonagall and Flitwick all rose to protest when Dumbledore waved a hand over the crowd to silence everyone. "Let Mr. Thomas say what he must." The headmaster beamed brightly at Harry, with an all-knowing smile. Dumbledore seemed to be of the very few who knew exactly what was going to happen.

Cho opened her fingers and used her thumb to flick open the box. She nearly fell off her broom when she saw what was inside. Slowly, Cho drifted toward the ground and Harry followed her. She hovered, her feet just off the grass, and gazed at Harry with wonder.

Harry enunciated, his voice loud and clear. "Cho…" he began, and to everyone's surprise, the entire Pitch could hear him. The crowd had grown unbelievably entranced and silenced.

Cho stared into Harry's eyes and began shaking slightly.

"Cho…" Harry continued. "I suppose you're wondering what's going on. Well, it's something I learned from Ron…who is, by the way, perfectly happy and back with Hermione…"

Cheers erupted throughout the Pitch. Ron beamed brightly and looked at Hermione in the stands. She was grinning like a wildcat.

Harry looked at Cho once more. "I learned from Ron what had gone wrong. I don't want it to slip away—what we worked so hard to keep together. I lost control and I have to admit that I've never felt as depressed as when I thought I'd lost you to Malfoy."

Cho was frozen.

"Luckily, I found a solution that will hopefully glue us together forever. This ring—this _engagement _ring. Cho, I know we're young and foolish, but surely, after graduation and after we've settled down…can you find it in your heart to be with me? And forgive me? Forgive me for being the world's biggest prat. I never meant to abandon you after what happened…I was just so caught up and angry about the situation. I couldn't understand why you didn't realize that Malfoy pretended to be me…and then when you starting seeing him, I figured you were taking his side. I refused to believe that a Malfoy could really be sorry about anything." Harry finished softly.

"I was wrong, Cho. And I swear that this time I'm going to make it right. Do you still—er—love me like you said you always would? Because if you do…" Harry stammered, "Um…I'm hoping you'll say you'll marry me…someday."

The crowed gasped. Cho stayed silent, her expression unreadable.

Harry finished awkwardly, "Hence the ring and all…." he chuckled nervously.

Harry looked down at Draco, whose mouth was agape in the Slytherin stand.

"I was never angry with you, Cho. I'm angry with myself for acting so irrationally, but I can solemnly swear that through marriage, I'll never hurt you again—I wouldn't be able to break that sacred bond. I've really had enough of the silly rows and misunderstandings that kept us apart for all these months."

Cho was still frozen.

"I'm kind of hoping you'll let me off the hook here…if it isn't too late. I promise I'll make up for all that we've been through this year." Harry spoke softly. He felt his voice starting to die as well as the sense of optimism in his heart. He blushed the colour of his robes. Cho wasn't speaking, or moving.

He tried one last time, "Marriage requires…just enough heart. That's what I'm willing to give, Cho."

Cho finally open her mouth and repeated his words dryly, "Just enough heart." She spoke so only Harry could hear her.

But she didn't say anything else. Harry had begun to lose hope. Hermione started to unwind her crossed fingers in the stand. Ron looked down from the goals. Harry felt a tear trickle down his cheek. Many of the other students had started to cry as well. Marietta felt hot tears gushing down her face, Lavender and the Patil twins had started to cry. Even Pansy Parkinson had let go of her hard composure and stifled a sniffle.

Harry croaked, "I understand."

Cho looked sadly at Harry—except, she wasn't really looking at Harry. She was looking _behind_ Harry. Harry turned around and the entire school, teacher and student alike, let their eyes follow his move.

"Draco." Cho said softly as she looked sadly at the blonde boy who had flown onto the Pitch with his broom.

Harry saw Draco hovering behind him. He wondered what Cho was thinking. She was staring at nothing but Draco.

The Pitch was unbelievably quiet, and the lack of wind helped everyone to hear Cho's voice.

"Draco…" Cho began loudly. "I want you to know that these past few months haven't been a joke. I think you've really shown everyone that deep down, you can be a good person. I have grown to really admire you…maybe it's something a girl feels about the boy she's lost her virginity to. But you have to understand that despite how close you and I have gotten, I have always….always…loved Harry."

Draco's expression had grown into desperation. "But Cho—I love you. You made me _feel._ Potter just abandoned you there in the hospital wing…"

Cho nodded, "I know. He did. I love the person you've become—but that's not the same kind of love. I can't give my heart to you, Draco," she choked, "if it's already been taken." She paused. "I've known Harry…as my D.A. teacher, my friend, my boyfriend, my Quidditch rival, even an annoying prat... I've known Harry in all the ways that go beyond sex… I've known him…all this time." Cho glanced at Harry. "I knew you would come back." She looked back at Draco, his sad face, his glorious yellow hair, his pretty blue eyes that were already starting to grey…

"I'm really sorry, Draco. I hope you understand." Cho spoke.

Draco nodded and his now smoky gray eyes showed both disappointment and understanding. He slowly backed his broom away from Cho and Harry.

Cho continued loudly with a sob and, turned back to Harry. "I've always loved you, Harry. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with you. But I just don't—"

Harry, feeling dejected, interrupted, "If you feel marriage isn't necessary…"

Cho spoke angrily, "Let me finish, Harry! I was going to say that I just don't see why you hadn't asked me sooner. I mean, what could be more necessary?"

Harry exclaimed, "So you're saying yes!" Harry's eyes brightened instantly and he almost felt like reaching out and holding the girl he loved at that moment. Harry wobbled dangerously on his broom, almost falling off due to his euphoric state. He attempted to ask for Cho's confirmation once more but this time, he kept a huge lump in his throat. Time had stopped.

The sweet melody of Cho's voice had put the world into motion again. She laughed and said with conviction, "I'm saying yes! For Merlin's sake, Harry!"

Harry flew to Cho and in one smooth movement had transferred his body onto her broom, letting his Firebolt fall to the ground. Cho nearly fell off. Facing Cho, Harry held her waist with one hand and took the ring with his other hand. He slipped it easily onto her finger.

The entire crowd cheered. Hermione jumped up and down in the stands.

Harry smiled and looked at Cho brightly, "We must have just enough heart. I love you, Cho."

Harry re-positioned himself the right way on Cho's Comet 260 and Cho wrapped her arms around Harry's middle.

The headmaster's blue eyes gleamed brightly through his glasses and Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, who was sitting next to him and sobbing softly. "This is so romantic, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded, "This is what he needed after Sirius. He has so much love to give."

Draco flew down onto the Pitch and walked back to the Slytherin crowd. He took a seat next to Pansy, who had given him a faint smile. Walking right past her, he exited the Pitch and kept walking, head up high, realizing the pain of defeat but accepting that Cho was happy and well.

Ron whistled loudly after Harry and Cho as the broom wandered off in the distance.

Practically every single bystander seemed to stand up on their chairs and cheer for Harry and Cho, throwing Gryffindor and Ravenclaw flags onto the Pitch. No one was thinking about the most important Quidditch game of the season, for a new event was consuming the thoughts of the students at Hogwarts: Harry and Cho's wedding.

Cho turned around on her broom, seeing the people on the Pitch getting smaller and smaller. She waved, feeling happier than she had ever been. She rested her head on Harry's shoulder as he flew them away into a new world—a world just for the two of them.

A/N: But WAIT? Is that an epilogue I see? Haha, more like an end note, really…read on!


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Harry and Cho flew over the lake and around the peak of the castle. They had flown far away from the Quidditch Pitch. Harry had zipped his way around Hogwarts with his fiancé holding onto his waist. Even flying above the Forbidden Forest and catching evil glimpses from Filch did little to shake Harry and Cho from their elated spirits. Harry had finally landed in the abandoned small field behind Hagrid's cabin.

Cho tenderly lifted her head from Harry's shoulder and stepped onto the green grass. She looked around her and laughed. "I see you've brought us back to the place where you helped me improve my Quidditch skills, huh?"

Harry smirked as he dismounted Cho's Comet 260. "I call it the place where I fell in love with you all over again."

Harry closed his eyes and felt a breeze wash over him. Cho walked over to him and embraced him. He leaned in to kiss his future wife. Cho opened her mouth and felt Harry's deliciously explore hers and she knew that things would only get better. She sweetly pulled away from Harry, wearing an ear-to-ear grin.

Cho looked above the trees and could make out the faint image of Cedric's face in the clouds. He was smiling down on her.

Harry spoke softly, "Come on Mrs. Potter, tell me again that you love me."

Cho smiled at Cedric in the sky. The face slowly dissolved into the clouds. Cho closed her eyes and sighed to herself. She cupped Harry's cheek in her soft hand.

"I love you."

Author's Notes: Voila! I hope everyone enjoyed this story.

I'm processing my upcoming fics (H/C romance/action fic and Cedric/Oliver/Cho threesome fic, which probably won't be allowed on if you catch my drift ( I will post an update on this story to tell you where I will post my Ced/Oliver/Cho romance for those who are interested)

I posted my R/H romantic comedy! I probably won't be producing another major (like the next H/C) finished work in the near future because of schoolwork, but please tell everyone about this story.

I'm going to try my best to pop out my fics before HBP…I'm going to try and write my next H/C romance as it comes…this one was pretty much pre-written then posted. That's all folks, all I have to say is to please review, review, review! Very psyched about my 100+ reviews and shout out to my very special Beta, Simbelmyne Star, thanks for everything! Thank you everyone!

Best Wishes,

MystikalMagic aka Stella Chang


	19. Updates again, complications with postin...

HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII GUYS!

I miss talking to all of you—sorry for the massive delay.

How is everyone? I'm posting some updates here for lack of a better way to communicate. Just wanted to let you guys know, I have completed and finished my Cho/Cedric/Oliver fic, which I know some of you expressed interest in reading. However, I can't post it on because it's NC-17. So, with that said, here it is if you wish to read (first three chapters out of five are up—I am working on editing the rest)

OK BY THE WAY. I've just spend loads of time trying to post the link here but unforunately it didn't work so if you want, email me at for the link. If not, look at my pen name MystikalMagic at adultfanfiction. net under the category Harry Potter.

I don't think you have to register to review, but of course, I ask everyone who reads to please review. And btw- I wrote this in the story but this isn't for everyone, mainly for the sexuality and there is a bit of slash in there and I don't portray Cho so positively (even though I love her—this is an experiment) so if any of you dislike these things, you may not like the story.

As for my next H/C fic, I promise that's coming up—I'm brainstorming right now. I do know it will be called "First Girl, First Saviour." So look out for it…my only concern is timing. I want to finish it before the release of HBP only because I don't think people will read it if I don't finish it by then, so give me some feedback and tell me if you will still be interested in it after HBP—otherwise I don't think I will write it.

KK, I'm out. Take care everyone xoxo

Mystikal Magic aka Stella

(BTW if you have seen this before- you aren't going crazy, I had to re-post because the stupid link to my Cho/Ced/Oliver story didn't show up before)


End file.
